Mirror Mirror
by Archive keeper
Summary: On the wall, Mirror mirror you broken mirror. North Liberion is gone, it's now up to two New nations to replace that loss. With the Neuroi on a renewed push the World seemed ready to fall, but hope has a way of protecting from oppression. But it will be a long and bloody war. Will the world unite with it's new allies or will they tear themselves apart?
1. Chapter 1

**Due to copy right laws I OWN NOTHING!**

 **Now we have all seen those story's where Fleets or Armed forces get sent to the Strike Witches world and well, it gets a bit tiring NO OFFENSE OF COURSE! that kind of plot is my favorite type of fictional story genre's. But I want to something more with a bigger twist in which a Country/s is sent to Strike witches world! Now I am NO expert in Government or how things of the nature work so PLEASE bare with me! This story will be a mix of political which makes sense and action. Fare warning I'm not to great on action scenes and I'm no expert on military hard ware so please bare with that. So how will the Continental United States and Canada make it's mark in the new world? The plot idea came to me from a book series called Axis of time, and the way in which America and Canada get sent is some story I forget it's name. But the plot is a wave passes through America and Canada but instead of killing the people like in the story it transports said nations.**

 **I won't focus on the civilian aspect for the story though. Ok MAYBE. Second the 501st and the 502nd will be the "bigger" stars in this fic. But I'll try to incorporate others as well, though I'm going to have to do some research. MAYBE an OC Wing but OC's are for a bit more experienced writers to deal with.**

 **Also romance... Not that big of a thing in the story but I'll see.**

 **I hope this catches on good.**

 **I suffer from some disability's one of which affects my Grammar. so when you see mistakes or typos that, please don't jugged and bare with me please.**

 **Don't leave reviews talking about my grammar I get it more then enough in my other story's. I welcome criticism and helpful insight but flames and other things won't do.**

 **"talk"**

 **'thoughts' /expressions**

 ** _other_**

* * *

 **October 8th 1941. (Operation Typhoon was Germany's attempt at taking Moscow. It started October 2nd 1941 and ended January 7th 1942. But since this is Strike witches the battles don't drag on as long. Right?**

" **In recent news Field Marshal Zhukov with the add of the 502nd brave witches have repelled the Neuroi assault ano have secured Moscow. Karlsland, Liberion, and Fuso men, witches, and supplies are being sent via the port in Theron and the trans-Siberian railway." "This victory has now stabilized the Eastern front just enough so that it has allowed allied command to have breathing room in dealing with the western front and the defense of Britannia. The 501st Joint fighter wing is currently stationed the** **re in defense of the only European nation not invaded by Neuroi."**

 **"Orussian command has yet to decided how to act with the Novgorad hive."**

 **"This is Frank walker BBC news."**

* * *

( **This is taking from my first story. PS. I made this before the attack on Brussels. So in hind site this chapter was a bit creepy.)**

The United States of America, a Nation of freedom and liberty, a Nation Loved, Hated, beloved, scorned, Idolized, but feared and envied. It was 2018 when the terrorist threat was finally over,

NATO was victorious in the war against the ISIS super state, and with it's destruction some Global changes have happened. Russia is on the rise again, China is solidifying it's power over Asia. When the the First large scale attack happened in Brussels Belgium in 2015 by the terrorist super state.

The Western Powers where in a state of shock, the attack claimed five thousand lives and the western world was shook to the core. Not only was Brussels the Headquarters of NATO it was the Capitol of the EU. The war was always one of technicality for years the western nations tried to suppress the rouge terrorist group but with little effect.

It was not until the War of 2013 with India and Pakistan when the terrorist group was finally considered a "nation" Pakistan angry over the western support of India as well as old rivalry's with India which lead to five hundred Pakistanis dead in India. So a dark deal was made, in exchange Isis would declare "Jihad" against the West and India if Pakistan covertly supplied the terrorist group with funds and weapons and consider them a Nation.

Pakistan and India while both were nuclear powers both sides knew they could never use them.

But Pakistan was at the disadvantage, While Iraq and Iran Supported Pakistan They held no love for the terrorist group.

That was the only thing they could agree on with the west. The war with Pakistan and India was a short one and Pakistan was thrown in turmoil. Pakistan was always going to lose but old rivals and national pride can do anything.

And when Isis turned on Pakistan well that was the war. The war lasted two years but while NATO was not involved as the organization, the U.S and U.K came to the aid for India but it was five months before the end of the Indian Pakistani war.'

The only reason they intervened was they knew with the coming defeat of Pakistan Isis would try to come in and take as much as they could in terms of armaments. And that is what they did, while the US and UK managed to secure Pakistan's Nuclear arsenal the terrorist group made off with a large amount of military equipment.

For one year the terrorist group went dark, And the US has spent that time trying too weaken them, but with little success. And it was not until the attack on Brussels did the fires of war return. Isis in the year managed to install several agents into various Middle eastern nations politics and when the attack happened the middle eastern nations while not officially recognizing them as a nation the agents ISIS implanted managed to sway just enough support in keeping them from declaring war on them.

Though the western nations and the world were split in there views on this attack. NATO worked as a Military alliance if one Nation attacks a member of NATO it is seen as an attack on all members, but most nations did not view ISIS as a Nation, while all the member nations saw this attack as an act of war, how would they fight? Brussels was the HQ for NATO but also the Capitol of the EU.

And ISIS was mostly a self declared nation the only Nations who knew what was coming was the US and the UK and they finally managed to unite NATO and the EU against ISIS. for two years they fought, the strategy was a two pronged attack, the US, Belgium, Germany, and France would focus on the fighting, while the rest of the member nations would devote in the inelegance war to root out secret cells and ISIS agents to make sure they would not rise again.

The war was short but violent and bloody. But it was won!

* * *

" **This is Charlotte reporting live from Brussels The City, no the world! Is in jubilation as we celebrate the victory over terrorism and evil!' 'The war lasted three years John but it is was a war worth fighting;' 'With this victory the world can once again move forward towards peace! This is CNN correspondent Charlotte reporting live from Brussels"**

 **"Thank you Charlotte. In other news with Isis gone the world now reels back from terrorism, but with the rise of Russia and China NATO is now focusing on countering their riseing influence. But what will this political clash amount to? It is too soon to say.**

* * *

 **President** **Francis Joseph "Frank Underwood." (In this story he is a good guy, instead of being a crook for his own gains he uses that cunning to make a difference for the good of the people and the world. he's a good version Oh and he's not married) (Also I Don't own house of cards)**

"I can't believe the things we have to do, it seems like the world is going to fast for us,"

Frank did not come into office until three months after the war was over but in that time he was on the path to make America great again. Through proposed Social reforms that were designed to make civil rights and equal opportunity even better, In short He was going to revive the American Dream.

"We just won a war and now China's rise is troubling and Russia is starting to be bolder and bolder after the war. Thankfully Frank also Saw the need for a Strong Armed Forces, America is still at the top of the food chain in regards of military hardware and experience in war. It is also running war games with the EU and the JSDF, The US is currently half way into it's recall for reshipment and refit's of it's Military which means 85% of it's armed forces is state side. Which is a welcoming thing for the troops and there family's after the ISIS war.

'I need to make sure that new bill for vets gets through, We need to make-'

Just as he was thinking that a Massive Wave appeared and had disrupted his thoughts

"WHAT IN THE WORLD!"

 **"SIR WE NEED TO GET YOU TO SAFETY!"**

"WHAT IS CAUSING THIS!?."

 **"SIR!"** one of his aids yelled,

" **We're losing contact with the rest of the Nation as that wave thing is approaching! What we do know is that it is over Canada as well!."** His aid told him frantically

"WHAT IMPOSSIBLE! GET ME IN TOUCH WITH-"

Before he could finish his sight was diverted by the Wave that looked to be going at speeds faster then he thought possible;

"What?"

and as he watched this "wave" fly across the US and Canada he wondered what was going on.

And on that day The Earth lost the Greatest Power and it's sister, and with it gone the world will spiral out of control,. But in another world the Greatest and worst thing to happen would soon make it's power known.

* * *

 **"December 7th. 1941 a date which will live in infamy! The United States was suddenly and deliberately attacked by Neuroi forces." With the aid of God we will gain the inevitable victory so help us God!"**

President Roosevelt looked out at his office window. 'It's been a month since the attack and already were being swamped with the demands of material and personal by the Europeans. I don't know how long this war will last but I know one thing, thank God for the Witches.' As Roosevelt sat in his wheelchair and pondered the war he can't stop but wonder 'Can we win?' Liberion was currently sending all personal it could, it already sent its witches, its generals, and what was left of it's fleet to support Fuso. But it was still lighting the coals of it's factory's and demand was already swamping.

He was about to call for an aid when he spotted a massive wave heading towards D.C. Before he could yell out Liberion and Farawayland ( **that's racist.)** were gone, and in its place. Two similar but completely Alien nations were there. With completely different history.

* * *

 **Need OC prime minister for Canada! Send via Reviews ONLY!**

 **Name. Age. Gender. Married or not. And Bio!**

 **I KNOW I KNOW! this won't happen! I have nothing against Pakistan or any others. hey its just a prologue to the coming story don't worry I will focus on the plot. Now I just wanted to make a quick intro for the story. I will try to explain more in the next chapter. I will try to make this a ballance of political and action centered. FAV follow and review for your thoughts! I live off reviews the more you send the faster I'll post. Hope you like it.**

 **I've tried to make the timeline a bit similar but Liberion witches and the generals were out of liberion when it vanished. I've thought about sending Farawayland and Liberion to our world but that be way to complicated. But I'm not closed to the idea. Let me know what you think.**

 **Send nice reviews please!**

 **I don't really do PM Much so if you have something to say do it via Review. Just personal taste and I don't want my Email to be spammed with messages about PM's thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2 What's going on?

**Welcome to the second chapter of this story. Still trying to come up with a better name for this fic.**

 **Ok some things to discuss.**

 **First. According to the official timeline with history I'll keep true to it but the biggest difference in my fic is the religions of our world our still present in the SW world. Neuroi never killed the People of the Middleeast so all the abrahamic religions are present and all history involving religion happened.. Minus the religious wars due to Neuroi arriving to change history.. Again!**

 **Second anyone else read that Fic a long walk in the dark arc 1? It was a Stargate SG1 Strike witches Xover. That was a good fic! At least to me it was, I think I'll try and go somewhat similar in that approach a bit with the witches. I don't know if I'm the only one but I'm in the process of trying to adopt it, I've PM'd him over a month ago but no luck yet.**

 **Third I'm still contemplating whether to incorporate the Germany National Socialist party. I mean I plan on America and Canada sharing their history about WW2 and with that knowledge Karlsland would surely 'purge' them. But the thought of Nazi witches is kinda cool. But the same thing goes for Orussia. I suppose I could have Hitler and Stalin in power but... Yeah.**

 **Third. I'm going to speed the encounter up a bit this chapter. The Mighty Witches will be the first to discover America due to Azteca reporting the wave to allied command.**

* * *

 **United States of America. And Canada Saturday March 3rd 2019. 1:00PM. Wednesday January 4th 1942 7:45AM.**

 **President 'Frank Underwood'** "Uhh What Happened?" said (Kevin spacey LOL OH and I will add a little of his Atlas character as well! HE WAS AWSOME in CoD.) Frank.

" **MISTER PRESIDENT ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"** His Protection detail asked as they helped him off the couch.

"Yeah" was his slow reply. "What just happened?"

 **"we have no Idea mister President you were unconscious for an nearly an hour! we have on Idea what is going on!"** as his aid continued. **"We have no Idea what that wave was!'**

 **"We don't think it was an EMP, all electronics our still working, but we are barley getting any signal's and we can only make and receive Calls through land lines! the internet is down as well and we have lost ALL contact with our Sat's."**

"What! Why did this..'Wave' hit the eastern sid of America with out us knowing?" Frank asked.

" **We don't know Mister President the only report we could get about it was that it was going well above Mach 4."**

 **"And all attempts in waking you up where not working so in accordance with the Brussels contingency, if all contact with the President of the United States is a failure or if the President is unable to give an order in time of National Crisis the Joint Chiefs and And the Chiefs of staff of the Military branches have the authority to deploy forces as they see fit!"**

 **"We know Canada is still with us were in contact with Canadian officials as we speak. So far the Army has been deployed across the US with the National Guard helping to keep order in the Nation. the Marines are Keeping close patrols and defense along our Coast's but are Spread thin! all Air and naval Assets are coordinating joint Patrols across the nation and our waters! Along with the RCN (** it's RCN Right? Royal Canadian Navy?) **we know we can Communicate with Land lines but that is scares since Land lines are.. were obsolete we've shared all our info with Canada but so far they are in the dark same as us and they know just as much as we do. We are also using Radio waves and Morse (morse code) to communicate as well."**

"That's great Janne"

 **"Theirs something you should know. Our border with Mexico has taken a strangers turn."**

'what do you mean strange?"

' **we** **have** **no** **idea** **sir** according **to border reports Mexico is calling itself Azteca and for some God only knows what reason Mexico is calling us Liberion, not to be confused with Liberia** **.'**

"What?" Was all the president could say.

 **We're still getting reports but they too reported seeing a wave pass the sky."**

'any more bad news?'

 **"Just mass panic and unrest but that's all for now"'**

'They don't pay me enough for this'

"Get in touch with the pentagon tell them I am initiating DefCon 2 all US forces are to continue with there current orders! Get me the heads of what ever the hell we need for this situation!'

"And get me in touch with the Canadians we need to coordinate defensive operations."

 **"Right away Sir!"**

* * *

 **San Fransisco California. Saturday March 3rd 2019, 2:00PM. Wednesday January 4th 1942 7:00AM. Admiral Jane Willet U.S.S Gerald R Ford. Ford Class Super Carrier one hundred miles east of San Fran.**

 **"Launch All fighters too patrol the City! yes MAM!**

 **U.S.S Johnson along with U.S.S South Hampton and U.S.S Concord Patrolling waters 115miles North West of San Francisco. 9:00AM 1942 SW time. (I don't know where the international water lines are sorry! SW means strike witches wheres The Line for Hawaii?) "mam! I'm picking up an Unidentified fleet 150 miles west of us!"**

 **"what!? where is there route taking them?"**

 **"from what we can estimate, San Fransisco."**

 **"How many ships?"**

 **"At least forty sir!"**

 **"Any luck on hailing them?"**

 **"Not yet sir their not answering any frequency's but we are still running them trough."**

 **"Continue to do so and get a radio message to Admiral Willet tell her we need her supporter and to send an air wing to investigate and to provide cover if we need it."**

 **"yes sir!"**

* * *

 **"Carrier fleet 2 508th joint fighter wing, mighty Witches. (** While yes the 508th should be in the Atlantic but for story sake they had to go to the pacific.)

"Listen up girls! Jane Thach called to her girls and some non witch personal in a briefing room, "according to Azteca (Mexico) their was some sort of 'Wave that went across Liberion. And they reported that Liberion vanished." She paused to let that sink in.

"Our fleet has been ordered to head directly to San Fransisco and ascertain the situation. The trip will take a week. One and a half if we don't hit bad whether or Neuroi." She finished. As she and the rest of her girls were getting combat ready.

As the captain of the U.S.S Enterprise was heading for San Fran they failed to pick up an E-2 Hawkeye tracking their movements

(there is a way for limited GPS to be used Attaching a GPS transmitter to helium filled balloons and raising it to approx. 1000-2000feet, using cables to keep it stable, would offer a line of sight of approx 39 miles to a ground level or sea level receiver. The distance to an airborne receiver would be greater. You would actually need two balloons stationed a certain distance apart to enable the triangulation of the GPS system. Attaching the balloons to each point of the attaching said things by buoye or Evan shipwould should the necessary separation and redundancy needed for the system to operate properly. This would also allow maintenance to be performed don't know if it's true or not though.)

 **"This is Hawkeyes to Ford we're currently tracking the unknown fleet. We also have positive eye visuals on the fleet and their is something weird** **going on."**

"Explain Hawkeyes what's weird?" Willet asked via radio.

 **"I have positive visuals on a Essex class aircraft carrier. And a Shōkaku class Carrier and an illustrious class carrier all in the same formation!."**

"This got the entire bribed to stop. Being on a carrier themselves they knew what types of carriers they were. "Hawkeyes this is Willet repeat your last over."

 **"I'm looking at world war 2 ships but instead of killing each other their in formation! I repeat positive visuals on WW2 era ships heading for your location.**

 **"Mam! Based on what Hawkeyes just said I think I've managed to find the radio transmission they use."**

"Patch me through"

Jane Thach was in the bridge of the Enterprise coordinating her witches deployment when the radio operator said something.

 **"Sir! I have a incoming radio transmission be t it's sketchy."**

"Put it through" Admiral Bull Halsey ordered.

"Un "Static" Naval "Static" his "Static" son "Static" yo "static" enter "Static" Re "Static" tricted "Static" waters "Static urn "Static" back "Static"

 **"Sounds like a Women." The radio operator said**

"Can you clear it up?" Halsey asked."

 **'I'll Try!'**

'I repeat unidentified Fleet This is Admiral Jane Willet of the U.S.S Gerald R Ford you are nearing Waters Controlled by the United States. turn back immediately or you will be seen as hostile."

 **'WHAT!** **"** **was the thought of Every Person that was listening**

"I never heard of a ship called Gerald R Ford and as far as I know witches don't command Liberion ships nor have the rank of admiral. No offense of course Jane." Halsey said.

"Smart move bull." Thach had said to him

"Radio get me in touch with them now."

 **"Yes sir."**

"This is Admiral Halsey of the U.S.S Enterprise were responding to a report that Liberion was hit by some kind of Wave, my fleet along with the 508th mighty Witches were ordered to return to San Fransisco to ascertain the situation."

 **"Either he is a dam Good lier or were Not in Kansas any more"**

 **"How does he know about the wave?"**

 **"Man forget that what the hell is Liberion?"**

 **"Admiral Halsey of the U.S.S Enterprise? That's WW2 right their but with a Jap and Brit ship with him!?"**

 **"Mighty Witches? Is that a name of a flight?"**

 **"** Shut up!" Willet yelled getting her crew under control

"I'll deal with this."

"I repeat. Unidentified Fleet this is the United States Aircraft Carrier U.S.S Gerald R Ford you are nearing Waters controlled by the United States of America if you do not identify yourselves we will see this as an act of aggression and we will defend ourselves and our Nation.'

 **"** America?!." Was Halsey and Thach'a response as the crew looked just as lost as them.

"This is Admiral Halsey commander of the second carrier fleet, in my command is the Fusoan ship Shōkaku, the Brinntain carrier Illustrious, and the USS Enterprise. I demand to know who y-" "Let me give it a try bull." Jane said.

"This is wing commander Jane S Thach of the 508th joint fighter wing. I believe we're both confused to the situation, is their any way we can both agree to a peaceful meeting?" She asks Willet.

In truth this was all a stalling strategy, by now the USS Johnson, USS South Hampton and the USS Concord all three were the new Zumwalt class destroys. (No really theirs two out right now they have frikien rail guns and they were built to replace the arleigh Burke class.) Evan if Hawkeyes statement is true their still outnumbered. Their maybe ninety years difference between the two fleets but numbers win in this case.

"That's not to bad of an idea, very well I will meet with you and Admiral 'Halsey' she said with skepticism to Halsey I will meet you on the Enterprise. But I am taking a protection detail as well as a squad of jets to escorte me. Do we have an agreement?" Admiral Willet asked.

"We have a deal." Halsey said.

"Good see you in thirty."

 **I highly advise against that admiral!"** One of her officers warned.

"Noted but we have no choice right now, we don't know whag those ships are out their and I sure as hell know that the Enterprise Shōkaku and Illustrious have been gone for decades." She said to her 2IC as she went to board an Osprey.

"Tell Nagumo were expecting guests and to hold fire unless absolutely necessary and I want him with us when this Willet women comes. Same goes for the Brits. Jane I need you and your girls to be my protection since we don't know if their are any witches with her, as well as be my liaisons." Halsey told her.

"You can count on us Admiral my girls are combat ready." She said as she pointed to her wing already on the flight deck.

"All right lets/"

 **'Voom!'** Halsey's words were interrupted when four F/A-18E Super Hornets zoomed by.

this actually caused every man and witch on the deck and in the command room to duck for cover. And all men in ship ran out side to see what the noise was.

"What the Hell are those!?" Halsey screamed over the roar of the engines.

"I don't know!" Jane yelled back both over the noise and anger. Suddenly the radio crackled.

 **"USS Enterprise this is reaper flight were here escorting the Admiral over."**

"Th-This is USS Enterprise acknowledged." Halsey could only say as he and the rest of his crew looked on dumbfounded. As were the rest of the closet at seeing such alien craft.

"WOW! What are those!?" Dorothy Baker asked her witch mates.

"If we knew we'd tell you!" Came the reply of the Liberion Marine witch Jaime Swett.

"Sugoi look at how fast they go!." Komura had said amazed at such a machine.

"Are they Neuroi?." Jaime had said allowed which got the others to start worrying.

"Don't worry their human, look at how they fly and they don't have red hexagons on them." Shindo Mie told them.

As they began discussing about it they were called by Their CO Jane

"Listen up girls we're getting a surprise guest here, the situation with Liberion has taken a startling turn but we're to act as Halsey's guards. That being said you are to show our guest respect is that understood?" She asked her wing.

"One question mam. Who is coming?" Komura asked.

"Don't know yet all we know is she is an Admiral. And she is commanding an aircraft carrier named Gerald R Ford."

This got a lot of reactions form her whole wing.

"Wait An Admiral that's a WOMEN!? Is she a witch!?" The Fusoan witches replied

"Liberion does not have a female Admiral! Nor any carrier by the name of Ford!?" The Liberion witches said.

"Quite! We'll all get the answers to our questions soon enough." Jane barked out. Just then they heard rotor blades as they looked they saw a plane unlike any other with a wing design that's was just as alien to them as the jets.

"Wow." Was all they could say but what shocked them was that what they thought was a plane was something more. As they watched it come closer they were amazed at seeing it's wings move up right and began to land vertically.

The witches weren't the only ones, Crew members from the ship and surrounding ships were just as amazed by the strange plane.

As the VTOL landed it opens its hatch and out came seven men in uniforms that were odd looking to the "TEMPS" some wore what looked like three patterns of forest camouflage (multicam for the marines.) and the other half wore some sort of uniform that was blue like the ocean but had blocks on them. All were wearing face masks and carrying some sort of unowne rifle.

But what shocked everyone was when the soldiers lined and stood at attention as a women came out and to the many surprise that day she bore the rank of admiral.

Jann Willet walked out of the VTOL her brown short hair blowing in the wind as the sun bore down on her pale skin, dissipate being forty five she looked to be thirty five, she silently chuckled to her self as she saw some of the men of the ship blushing. And the perplexed looks she got as well, but then when she saw the Witches it was her turn to be perplexed.

"Greetings Admiral." Jane said as she saluted her. "I'm wing commander Jane Thach commander of the 598th joint fighter wing commonly known as the Mighty witches. Me and my girls will be escorting you to meet with the Admirals."

It was going to be a long day for Willet.

* * *

 **And cliff hanger for the reaction chapter! Hope you like this chapter took a while to get it done. Fav Follow and Review!**


	3. Chapter 3 Neuroi unlike anything before

**Well I'm going to make sure the chapters get longer though fare warning long chapters aren't really my thing but I'll try to make chapters 4K words or more. Though no promises. Though this one may be short.**

 **PS still need an OC Canadian Prime Minister name age gender marital status and so forth with a decent bio.**

 **Anyone else still miss the Clocktower? The CoD strike witches Xover? I want it back sooooo bad, I went by the reviewer Ghost back then. But enough B!tching. This story will be rated M later but for now it's T. With cursing**

 **Any way yeah American and Canadian forces will be just as vulnerable against the Neuroi, better at killing neuroi? Absolutely but their not invincible.**

 **I started this fic to try and bring life back here on the Strike witches section. Anyone else feel like SW fan fiction is dying? Their are around what 400 story's in this category yet it seems like it's dying? Well I've been feeling like it has for a while now and wanted to give it some new life.**

 **I'll do my best not to rush this story but remember long chapters aren't my specialty. On with the fic. OH PS their won't be History sharing this chapter. That comes later.**

 **Originally this story was meant to be Nazi Germany in Strike witches, but it would be to much, with the Neuroi, and then Hitler and his cocksucker Himmler. It would have been to much to take on. But I want your opinion. Should Nazi's and Communists be present in this story and if so how should I handle it? Or should they both be underground political.**

 **any way fav follow review leave sweet nothings in the reviews. And let's bring new life into the Strike witches fanfic community!**

 **I'll try and follow the dojhinshi and manga. But it's hard to find them. But I've done some research on Neuroi. We won't see laser regenerating Neuroi until late 43. Neuroi would copy off American and Canadian designs. For now the Neuroi don't regenerate or shoot lasers by this time period; well for the sake of the plot this chapter will have one. At least from the research I've found. But Neuroi spam huh? Any way Neuroi miasma will be seen around mid 42 early 43 since witches are immune to it but with American and Canadian help conventional troops can withstand it better. Also look for the poll I made About nazi and communist'**

 **Review votes will count as a half vote. Yes for Nazis and communists or no will do, but the thought of Nazi witches does seems kinda cool.**

* * *

 **January 4th 1942 10:00AM Admiral Jane Willet USS Enterprise.**

As Willet and her detail were being escorted by the Mighty Witches they could not help but think. 'No pants, no pants.'

Willet' air escort had returned to the Ford.

"We're here, please for the sake of everyone's safety please lower you weapons." Thach had requested only to get unsure signals from Willets protection.

"Do it." The Admiral had ordered which they did.

"Thank you, right through here is where the meeting is to be taking place." Thach said.

As the they made it to the briefing room Willet was sure something was going on for right in front of her eyes were Bill "Bull" Halsey but next to him was Admiral Nagumo, Willet flunked history when she was a teen but she knew those two should not be friends.

"Admiral Willet?" Halsey had asked a bit skeptical. Willet just mentally rolled her eyes at the sexist action. But shrugged it off

"Yes, Admiral Halsey? she looked at Nagumo and simply replied "Nagumo" she said only for him to give her a bow. As she was getting a seat she noticed those girls stand behind the two admirals, as she looked at them she could tell they knew how to fight. Her protection detail stood behind her as well it was like a old western showdown.

"Wait, how do you know my name?" Nagumo asked

"I know you from history." Willet simply said, much to the confusion of the TEMPS. (American and Canadian way of saying the 1940's people)

"But," Nagumo was about to ask again when the Britanian captain stopped him.

"People Questions can wait for the moment but for now let's get straight to business shall we?" He asked only go get nods.

"Very well, first off what do you know about the wave that went across the U.S?." Willet asked.

"We don't know. From what we know based on Hawaii' reports it originated in the pacific but we don't believe it was of Neuroi origin." Halsey told her.

"Hold on their Admiral, what are Neuroi?" Willet asked.

"How can you not know about Neuroi?" Halsey asked her.

"We have no idea what a Neuroi is, and another thing what is Liberion? Don't you mean Liberia?."

"The United States of Liberion." Thach had replied to Willet as if she was saying the sky was blue. But to Willet it was like listening to the sky is green when she knew it was blue.

"The United States of Liberion!? I'm talking about the United States of AMERICA."

"Their is no such name as America admiral! Now I don't know what rock you came from or if you hit your head but it's Liberion and as far as I know Liberion has no female admiral!" Jamie yelled at her losing her patients.

At the outburst from the Marine witch. Willet said as she was pulling out a pocket map of the world. "You're talking to a superior officer "flying officer" I suggest you remember that." Willet said in her most intimidating voice as she opened that map and tossed it on the table.

As Halsey Nagumo and the 508th all looked at the map Willet had opened up they could not believe what they were seeing.

"W-WHAT THE HELL!?" Halsey cried out along with the Liberion witches. There before them was a world similar yet so horrifyingly different. The biggest difference was the Liberion continent, but also the names and borders of Europe.

"As you can all see their is something VERY wrong going on here." Willet said at the expense of the temps revaluations.

"This can't be right!" Jane Thach had said bringing out her map of the world and laying it out on the table.

"Why the hell is the North American continent shaped oddly like a star?" Willet said not amused.

"What ship did you say you commanded?" Nagumo asked

"A Ford Class nuclear aircraft carrier." She said

"A what kind of Aircraft Carrier?" Every temp asked.

"Shit. Better get settled in it's going to be a LONG explanation." Willet sighed wishing she had not flunked history but thankful for that bachelors in physics and two months worth of quantum theory on the late tv shows.

* * *

Time skip. January 4th 1942 two hours later.

"So your telling us that 'Wave' sent your Nation here?" Halsey and Nagumo said. With the Witches just listing not able to believe it.

"Unfortunately it's true, as well as Canada so we're not totally "alone", but what's shocked us was when my spotter plane saw Japanese and American- sorry force of habit. Fuso, Liberion and Britannian ships together under one command." Willet said.

"Why is that?" Mei asked.

"Because in my world Fuso or Japan, and Liberion, America were at war with each other, not with.. Aliens." Willet said scaring the Witches.

But before anymore questions could have been asked the warning siren blared.

"What's going on?!" Willet asked getting up from her chair.

"Enemy neuroi!" The temps said as they all got to battle stations.

"Attention all hands attention all hands large type Neuroi along with drone escort two nautical miles out no sign of Neuroi reinforcements!" The 2IC for the Enterprise answered.

"Alright order all ships to prepare for combat, the 508th will need a little time to get ready.

"Willet any chance of you giving support?" Halsey asked

"You got it." Willet simply said as she went over to the radio her security brought with them to get in touch with her ships.

 **Twenty minutes later**

"INCOMEING!" A temp sailor shouted as a red beam of light flew just over the bridge of the Enterprise. And slicing right threw a Fuso battleship.

"The Kongo is hit! She's going down!"

"What the hell was that!? Neuroi have never used something like that before! And it can destroy a battleship in one hit!?" Nagumo said now scared.

"So that's a Neuroi, and it shoots lasers? YOU NEVER TOLD ME THEY SHOOT LASERS!" Willet screamed at the two Admirals.

"They don't! This is an entirely new type of Neuroi! And it's the most dangerous one ever encountered! All ships! This is Halsey evasive action! Spread out one hit of that red light and your goners!" Halsey barked out in some shock, which would explain why he ordered a fleet to spread thin and abandone a carrier.

"DRONES INCOMIN-GAHH" the look out cried out before he was killed in a shower of what ever the Neuroi used before the Lasers.

"Cover! Get to cover!" Willet barked to her escort.

"WHATS THE ETD (ETD estimated time of deployment) FOR THE 508TH!?." Nagumo yelled over the roar of bullets hitting the bridged and screech of the Neuroi.

"THREE MINUTES!"

"THE FLETCHER IS HIT SHES SINKING!"

"THE AKATSUKI HAS BEEN HIT!"

"THE VICTORIOUS HAS BEEN HIT I REPEAT THE VICTORIOUS HAS BEEN HIT!" Was the chaotic reports of the sitrep.

"OH GOD WE HAVE MEN IN THE WATER! THE DRONES ARE STRAFING THEM!"

"SHŌKAKU IS HIT! SHES STILL ALFOLAT BUT LISTING!"

"Willet we NEED your reinforcements NOW! We're being slaughtered" Was the calm and "collected voice of Halsey.

"The 508th is deploying!" The helmsman said with relief.

"Cecilia, Jamie, Dorothy! Focus on the drones! Everyone else follow me were hitting that heavy with everything we have! Thach ordered.

The drones were easy enough for the Liberion's shooting them down but the new large type was something else entirely. The witches and the fleet were not prepared for this type of Neuroi, they knew it had a core but it was tougher and regenerated after the hits it took faster the they could spew.

"I'm down to two mags! The Britannian witch Delia shouted.

"Last mag!" Shouted Cecilia Harris.

"Thach if we don't do something now we're finished!" Mie shouted.

"Watch out the Neuroi is going for the Enterprise!" Takami screamed but to late as the red beams fired from the Neuroi just when it looked like all was lost Dorothy made it the last second and put up a shield which deflected the beam. Unfortunately two beams hit the flight deck but by luck or God it did not go through the ship it just acted as if a bomb had hit. And Dorothy was not prepared for the power behind the Neuroi beam and was throw down into the flight deck rather hard.

"Dorothy is down! I repeat Dorothy is down!" Medics to the flight deck!" Halsey ordered.

Just then twelve rockets swept right past the fleet and the witches and struck home. The Neuroi shouted in shock and pain as it was blasted to next week by sidewinders curtesy of six F35 Lighting II' and B'. And seven F16's went right past the fleet and witches firing off rounds at the Neuroi which managed to hurt it.

"This is Phantom flight sorry for the delay, we'll follow you in and coordinate attacks." The lead fighter said over the radio to thach.

"C-Copy that phantom flight be advised the target has a core that look like a gem, destroy that and you destroy the Neuroi." Thach said a bit shocked at seeing Jets for the second time in the day and in action as well.

' _Whistle_ ' "Those your boy's Admiral?" Halsey asked Willet

"Sure are their some of the best I Know." Willet said with pride.

As the American jets formed up with the Witches they began the renewed assault the jets fired off a second volley for the witches to fire the last bits of ammunition they had left while the remaining temp fleet fired off what they could.

"Phantom 3 stay in formation! Don't bunch up!" Phantom lead ordered

"Copy that."

"Evasive action!" Panthom 2 yelled as they barley Dogged the beam from the Neuroi unfortunately Pahntom 4 was not so lucky, the fighter was destroyed before Evan a scream could be heard. At least he didn't suffer.

'So theirs the first ever American casualtie from an Alien force.' Willet thought saddened by the loss of a pilot.

"There's the the core! Dead center! Phantom flight! Fire everything you have! Destroye it before it can regenerate!" Thach barked out. As soon as she said the orders the flight gave it some of its last volleys of missiles opening up a chance for the witches to take a shot.

with one last effort flying officer Cecilia Managed to get the kill. The Fleet was safe and the Neuroi were defeated. A resounding cry of cheers and calibrations broke out all over the surviving fleet as the witches and American jets flew over the fleet to lift sprites, although the temps had to cover their ears over the alien Sound of the jets.

"Well Willet believe in the alien threat?" Halsey asked Jane.

"I'm a believer but it's the President and Congress that will need to be convincing." Willet said.

"508th to the Enterprise we are low on magic and the flight deck I not viable for landing advise action." Thach asked.

"Wing commander this is Admiral Willet. By fleet is making headway to us as we speak head east and you'll meet them you can land there." Willet said.

"Copy that Admiral we'll head east. Over."

"Admirals, my fleet will escort you in to harbor of Los Angeles." Willet said

"What's Los Angeles?" Halsey asked

"Holy shit." Willet just said (LA in Liberion is long beach city.)

"I don't know how much longer we can last Thach! That Neuroi took everything out of us." Shindō told her leader.

"Yeah just what kind of Neuroi was that? It fired red beams and healed every injury we could give." Jamie said as well, but thankful to those jets as the American called them.

"Over there! There's Willets fleet! Bloody hell look at the size of that Carrier!" Delia said in shock and wonder at seeing an American carrier for the first time it easily oversized the Enterprise, hell she'd place good money it would over shadow the Shinano.

"508th we have you on visual you are cleared for landing." The 2IC for the ford called over the radio.

"Copy that Ford we're commencing landing." Thach said.

The Witches minus Dorothy landed and got out of their strikers, but oddly to the witches the flight crew looked nothing like the flight crew of the Enterprise, on this carrier they all wore different colors cloths and had some sort of radio mufflers on their heads. But what surprised them the most was they whole flight deck, Evan pilots just stood their looking scandalized. 'No pants!' Was the thought of EVERY American their not fully understanding the concept of striker technology.

Finally Jamie lost her nerve and patience. "YOU MEN JUST GOING TO OGGLE OR ARE YOU GONNA WORK!?" She yelled at them which seems to work actually, but not before getting s whack on the head by Cecelia.

But just then to the shock of the witches there was three FEMALE flight crewmen not witches just regular people.

"M-Mam's well take care of your tech please follow me." The crewwoman said.

After a bit of hesitation from the girls they agreed, they were currently being lead to the bridge by a Marine, though the way he walked made it seem like he was about to die. The looks they got as they past by other crewmen were getting on the nerves of everyone.

Finally they made it to the bridged. The whole room stopped as if time had stopped. Finally the 2IC of the Ford broke the silence.

"Are you the 508th?" He asked, "Yes we are, I'm Wing commander Jane Thach, my girls here will introduce themselves."

After the introduction of everyone the 2IC couldn't help but ask "excuse me but are you by any chance related to John Thach?"

"I'm sorry I'm not familiar with that name."

"Oh sorry my bad." the Man had said.

"Excuse me Captain but where are we heading?" Shindō had asked.

"Well we have orders to escort your fleet to LA."

"What's LA?" The witches ask out loud.

* * *

 **And cut! I hope this chapter tickles your fancy and is to your likening. The Ford Class is twice the length of a Yorktown class, which the Enterprise is. The Ford is 4,297 feet in length while the Enterprise is 2,919 feet in length. Yeah! That big and the crew of said ships are twice as big with each other as well. Oh fun fact the new Zumwalt destroyers cost 7.1 BILLION dollars to build that's more then HALF the cost of a Ford Class Carrier. Any way the way I'll make a poll of theirs enough want in the reviews,I would probably make said politics underground and secret society**

 **Fav Follow and leave LOTS of Reviews! Hope you like this.**


	4. Chapter 4 Supplies desperately needed

**Welcome back everyone to another chapter! Well a few things OK no Nazi or commies for this story, doesn't mean I can't get creative with a compromise! Any way Hope you like this chapter! The geography of the planet is it's hole like ours. The neuroi won't destroy the Middle East and make Kiev a ocean city until later. Hope it all comes together good! Thanks for the reviews and nit pick, still need more reviews for the story, I'm a review addict. But any way enjoy! Also yes I proof read before posting but remember my disabilities do affect my spelling,**

 **also the time is different for both worlds. When North America arrived to the SW world it seemed instantly. But for the SW world it took two weeks. And since convoys went from Liberion to Britannia and not the other way around it took a few days to realize "where's our next shipment?" And since word travels slower in the world due to the tech back then it took time. Especially in the field. But that being said I admit I forgot about time difference last chapter. So now we know. Sorry. Also I've fixed chapter 2 with the timeline a bit.**

 **Extremely important authors note at the end. Must read.**

* * *

 **Neue Karlsland, (Argentina, or was it Brazil) 310th joint fighter wing. January 7 1942** **.**

A training camp for witches as well as a test center for new weapon systems we find two witches talking with each other.

"Come now Comrade it can't be that bad can it?" The first witch asked.

"Easy for you to say! You don't have to worry about teaching a class full of young witches! What if I mess up or give bad information, their counting on me! I can't afford to screw up!" The second witch said to her best friend.

"Well like I said, give them sound advise that you have used in your home of Ostmark, you saved a lot of lives and me as well with your quick thinking."

"You really mean that?" The Witch asked her Orussian friend

"Da I do,"

"Danke. Zhenshchina iz stali. You know from the Woman of steel you sure are a nice girl under that mean visage."

"Yes well you're one to talk Adolfine." Josephine said to her friend. Though every one else called her the Woman of steel, everyone joked that Stalin was a better nickname for the "Brutal witch"

While Josephine simply called Adolfine by the last name of her Father, Adolf Hitler she only did it because she gets mad and demanded she call her by her Grandmothers last name of Schickgruber.

* * *

 **United States of America Washington D.C 2018. 1942**

 **Frank underwood president of the United States of America.**

Frank just received an emergency report, it told of how Admiral Jane Willet made contact with a fleet that was supposed to have existed ninety years ago, he also read the report of positive conformation of an Alien presence. He would've called major BS but he knew Willet personally and she NEVER screws around. So if she said all this then he'd have to believe her. He ordered an immediate departure for LA and called for the Army and National Guard to impose a "quarantine zone" two miles around the Harbor Willet was leading the temp fleet. He also called for the Canadian Prime Minister personally to hear what's happened and would allow reporters of the different news agencies to be present as well. Might as well let the people know, (the sooner the better) to be present. Though the report he got was chilling to the very bone, the idea of a different world seemed like none sense but Willet has confirmed eye witness accounts to fully support that claim. As the President looked out over LA he could not help but wonder what kind of mess did America get into.

"WOW! So this is LA?! It's called Long Beach City." The Fuso witches all exclaimed in excitement while every temp in the fleet just marveled at the site of such a city, some have seen the Liberion New York City; but this American city has nothing on it. A few hours later after the Enterprise and Ford docked with the most heavily damaged docking as well, with the rest just anchored off the bay, they were immediately greeted by soldiers unlike anything the temps have seen, Guns that seemed almost alien, Uniforms with weird camouflage patterns (BDU digital) and some had face masks which scared the witches a bit. Admirals please follow us. ( **Probably should be secret service)**

As the three Admirals, and the witches who were given uniform skirts; Got into the vehicles which were designs and models that they never thought possible Halsey Nagumo and the witches began to truly believe Liberion was gone. Delia and Dorothy broke down right there after they came to the revelation that their homes, family's and nation were all gone, replaced by a nation so similar yet so horrifyingly different. As said witches told their CO and friends why they were crying the two Americans up front could not help but pity the poor girls since they knew some of the details of this trip.

As the convoy finally made it to the destination a hotel they were let out and escorted to the ballroom where the leaders of Canada and America were waiting. "Mister President. Prime Minister. Admirals Halsey, Nagumo, Willet, and the 508th joint fighter wing are here." An aid told the leaders.

As said guests entered, the leaders and reporters could not help but look at the witches in shock with some of them looking so young. "Greetings I'm Frank Underwood. President of the United States." "And I'm Prime Minister James Harling."

"Greetings Mister President, Prime Minister." Nagumo said with a sharp bow.

"I believe we have much to discuss." ( **Kevin Spacy said)** LOL.

* * *

 **Africa January 1942 El Aghaila (1)**

 **the 31 JFS. "Storm Witches"**

General Erwin Rommel or as he was better known the "Desert Fox" had a operations plan for supporting Field Marshal Montgomery with Patton as a rear force. The Britannian forces were making successful gains in Libya, they had hoped that if they could secure El Aghaila then they could begin preparing to look to El Alamein.

 **'Unfortunately with the sudden disappearance of the Liberion continent three weeks ago, supplies of every kind are becoming virtually nonexistent. Orussia now stands as the only nation with a manufacturing capability large enough to meet minimum war time demands, but even then they can only match a third of Liberion' capacity due to Orussia fending off the Neuroi. In fact due to such a severe loss of material the second battle of Moscow ended with a full retreat by the Orussian'. The defeat has resulted in at least one million dead and at least fifty witches KIA or MIA. The defeat has pushed the allied forces back at least a year, and it has put Evan more pressure on the western front. Evan worse Orussia has said that the supplies they make are more drastically needed for the motherland which in turn has soured international relations. General Eisenhower has now taking the position of the Commander for all Liberion forces, he has ordered all Liberion forces to cease all combat actions on all fronts. No word has been heard as of yet of the 508th and the carrier fleet that was sent to investigate the disappearance. Animosity between witch units and mundane forces are continuing to rise as witch units are being given priority supplies while most mundane forces are being neglected.**

' _Sigh'_ Hanna just expressed as she threw the paper down on the table.

"Something wrong Hanna?" Raisa asked her friend and wing mate

"Everything is wrong Raisa. I still can't believe north Liberion is gone, for all we know there's probably just a big crater or a huge hole in the ground. I never thought I'd say this but I miss the "Liberion sisters"( **Liberion Sisters, a saying used describing both Liberion and Farawayland.)**

"Yeah I know what you mean, I used to complain about loading ammo and cleaning my weapons when I still had them, now I'm lucky to find just one WHOLE gun cleaning kit." Raisa said giving her own complaints.

"Yeah if the mundane forces stopped wasting ammo that they know won't evan hurt the Neuroi then maybe we'd be better off on supplies!" Hanna said now with frustration.

"Common Hanna that's not fair, their in this just as much as we are, they know that they can't do much but they still choose to fight, that's got to be given respect." Raisa told Hanna in a small chastised voice.

"Yeah you're right. We're still better off then Liberion's and Fareawaylanders. At least we still have homes to go to and fight for. Morale for the Liberion Sisters have been way way down. Patton is now losing cohesion on his forces, hell mister blood and guts himself has been out of touch with the world around him, all of them have. Not that they can't be blamed." Hanna said with sadness mentioning Patton. She's met him a few times and she liked the guy enough.

"Yeah, Evan if Liberion and Farwayland sent all their generals and witches in the initial deployment what good are they if they don't have the heart or spirit to fight anymore,, at least they still have Hawaii. But the crisis is still the same, with no supplies we're going to be using our teeth." Raisa finished.

"Yeah some of the people I know in the higher chain of command have said at least twenty witches and over a thousand plus mundane Liberions and Farawaylanders have killed themselves." Hanna told her friend with slight shiver.

"Poor souls." but before any more could be said between the two witches the sirens went off.

just then a Britannian captain came out shouting

"Britannian forces are in full retreat! Large Neuroi force in close pursuit all forces dig in. Witches deploy in support for the retreating Britannians."

"What happened!? Raisa asked the captain, since the attack was going quit well Rommel was in the final stages of deploying his forces to help secure the city.

The captain just looked at Risa and Hanna and said. "They ran out of supplies and the Neuroi reinforced their line. Rommel is trying to get ahold of Monty saying they can push back the force and retake the initiative but their communications are down."

* * *

 **Moscow Orussia. January 1942 (2)**

 **Natalia Omansk 23rd Siberian Witch unit Seventy five miles east of Moscow**

In America and Canada's history operation Typhoon was the German operation to take Moscow. On this month Soviets managed to stop German army's from capturing Moscow. But in the SW world it is different. While the first battle was a victory for mankind the second battle was something else entirely. By the time the battle would end, the A-A line the Orussian' were preparing was the last chance of holding back the Neuroi until their precious factories could churn out more supplies for the fight.

Natalia was alone, her unit of five other witches not counting herself were all wiped out. War is a horrific thing, but it is also amazing. What's amazing you ask, in three weeks the allied Army's of the world were preparing to launch counter offensives all over the four theaters. And Zhukov along with the mighty witches stopped Moscow from falling. However in three weeks all that seems like a dream. If the Neuroi were to attack Moscow they could take it. In fact with Liberion gone the industrial city's in Orussia are consider more important then the capital, the Tsar has Evan ordered that evacuations from the city began. All defensive forces juse east of Moscow which counted around two hundred thousand were to defend the industrial city's, Volga grade (what was once known as Stalingrade in our world) has become the most important city in Orussia.

Unfortunately any and all Orussian forces west of Moscow, be they witch or mundane forces were left to "defend the motherland and buy time for their comrades to set up defensive positions deeper in Orussia." While that maybe true most of the forces west of Moscow saw it as betrayal, Natlia' wing commander, when her shield finally failed due to exhaustion and was hammered with Neuroi bullets the last words of hers were "Dam you Tsar dam you comrades for abandoning us." As the Orussian forces began to retreat Natila and her wing were the only ones who could buy time for their 'true comrades' to regroup and live another day. For three hours the four remaining witches held out against hundreds of Neuroi, Their sacrifice and last stand would eventually go down in Orussian history as the greatest stand and sacrifice in Orussian history. How they managed to fight that long many people speculate, the most popular reason is they did it for the Motherland and the Motherland gave the witches her power to defend her children. Another was they were fighting for each other and for the people they loved. But in reality it was due to living in Siberia that gave them their endurance.

But no matter what story is told the four witches gave their lives for the comrades that were abandoned with them. Slowly they all fell and eventually Natalia was the last. She was down to her last mag and her shield exhausted, the Neuroi were to much for her when she spent her last mag for her PPsh she was surrounded.

"Mother, Father, Mother Orussia... I've failed you." And thus sadly the 23rd Siberian Witches were defeated.

* * *

 **Britannia 1942**

 **501st JFW "Strike Witches"**

Francesca was really worried for her best friend Shirly, the easy going speed demoness was in a funk after hearing about Liberion's loss. Shirley just shut down, she hardly talked as well as barely eating, her fighting performance was that of a recruit. Barkhorn did not help in the matters, her stance on military order eventually resulted in Shirley actually attacking Barkhorn. Which in turn resulted in Shirely being confide to quarters, which is where we see Francesca now.

"Shirley can I come in?" The young Girl from Romagna asked only to get no response.

"I'm coming in!" She said, as she opens the door Shirely just sat there looking out at the window, "Shirely! Common please you have to get out of this depression! We're all worried about you, I'm worried about you!" She pleaded to Shirely.

"It's funny Francesca; We Liberion's took pride in our nation and to the fact that we were a nation that never got attacked by Neuroi, Sans Pearl. But to know your home, your family, your life and childhood is gone forever. It's I don't know Francesca, it's a feeling that can't be explained, I mean sure everyone here except Mio and Yoshika have lost their nations and homes, BUT AT LEAST THEY CAN FIGHT TO GET IT BACK!" Shirley now started to scream in anger and sadness.

"AT LEAST YOUR HOMES ARE STILL HERE! BUT WHAT ABOUT ME WHAT ABOUT US LIBERION'S?! WHAT DO WE HAVE TO FIGHT FOR NOW!? I DON'T GIVE A FUCK ABOUT HAWII! WHAT IS THE POINT OF US FIGHTING AND DYING FOR SOMETHING WE NO LONGER HAVE!?" Shirley was so In grossed in her yelling she didn't notice Francesca hug her.

 _"Your right Shirley I could never understand the feeling you're going thru, I could never understand the pain you must be feeling loseing your home for good. I could never understand the strength it is taking for you, for all of you to keep going on like this! But I do know one thing Shirley you're my best friend you've always looked after me, protected me in battle! Now it's my turn! Please Shirely don't let this take over you! Your a sister to me Shirely and I love you so please don't let this get the better of you!"_ Francesca cried to her friend and role model. Shirley after hearing her words just broke down and embraced her friend as well and the two just stayed there knowing they'd have each other's backs no matter the cost.

* * *

 **Los Angeles United States of America. 2018/1942**

"Ok so so let's get this straight! This is a different world and the year is 1942 and mankind is fighting aliens is this correct?" The Canadian prime minister asked the temps.

"Yes this is correct." Halsey told everyone there.

"So about these "Witches" why don't you were pants or skirts to cover your panties and why are they so young?" The president asked the group. At this Jane Thach was the one to answer that.

"Well the Striker units we use require direct skin contact to properly function, while stockings work just fine we witches find that forgoing "pants" as you call it is a lot more effective when we need to be combat ready.

'Bull shit' was the thought of the Americans and Canadians. (Who'd blame them)

"And as for the age of a witch. We gain our magic at varying ages though we usually gain magic at around sevenish and a witch begins to lose her magic at around the age of twenty. Though their are a few exceptions one of which is a witch by the name of Geena Predy of the Noble witches. She's twenty one and her magic is still effective as if she was twelve." Jane finished.

"Look people excuse the language but I'm calling major bull." Underwood said, at this it was Jamie who answerd. "WHAT WAS THAT YOU OLD FUCK!?" Only to get guns pointed at her by the Secret Service.

"Stand down." Underwood ordered to save the marine witch. "I apologize for not being clear mam. In our nation seeing your state of dress is extremely unnerving, U.S federal law states that anyone under the age of eighteen is still underage, seeing underage girls with no pants and walking around in their underwear is very unnerving. And by international law the recruitment of child soldiers is considered a very serious war crime. However that law is not really set on a real age since nations have their own laws with legal age." Underwood told them.

"Ok now about theses Neuroi.. What exactly are they and what do they want?" The Canadian PM asked.

* * *

 **Two days after the initial meeting between the temps and the U.S and Canada.**

The reactions of the citizens of both nations were to be expected. Conspiracy theorists say it was the governments doing, religious groups say devine intervention, and of course there is the riots. But almost every American and Canadian were creeped out by the thought of underage girls fighting in a war and not wearing any leggings. Congress called an immediate meeting to discuss how to act with this "Neuroi" threat. And at the end of the day with the pressure of the president backing up the vote for action congress voted to act with proper action against the foe. But the vote barely passed with only two votes for the action of war. Many Americans were tired of war already, and the thought of fighting aliens was absolutely ridiculous, but Underwood along with support from the Canadian PM managed it dissipate severe opposition from the citizens.

The 508th managed to get in touch with allied command to let them know what was going on. The temp fleet has to stay for repairs and resupply but Azteca had notified allied command already when they noticed their borders with another country.

Word spread around the world that two nations came from a different world. At first their was some major BS calling but with two admirals and a witch unit along with an entire country all saying the same thing well, they had to believe it. The spirits of the Liberion's and Farawaylanders went up. They knew it was not their Liberion but for now it was close enough, same with the Farawaylanders, that being said American and Canadian politicians are still trying to come up with a way to interact with their counterparts.

"The president along with the Canadian prime minister have begun deploying troops to Europe, this is a odd yet historical day. Never before has man kind gone to fight aliens, from what we've gathered with Mexico which is called Azteca (maybe?) the old Empires of Europe are still in power. The German Empire is called Karlsland, the Austrian-Hungarian Empire or Austro-Hungary is known as Östmark, turkey is called the Ottoman Empire which was a real Empire in our world. And the Russian Empire is still in power as well. Oddly enough it's called Orussia it's just Russia with a O in front. But while spirits are high the thought of fighting aliens is something else entirely." Reporting to you live from Fort Lauderdale this is a Samantha Owens reporting."

* * *

 **Africa five days after American and Canadian deployment.**

 **31st JFS "Storm witches" Casablanca Morocco.**

The allied armies were pushed virtually back into the sea. With no supplies for the three allied forces in Africa the Neuroi managed to push the Allies out of Tunisia and all the way to Morocco. Liberion, Karlsland, and Britannia forces were now down to less then half their fighting strength. The witches were absolutely exhausted after holding back wave after wave of Neuroi assault basically from the start of the withdrawal. The 31st along with the Patton girls were currently in or around the city of Casablanca they were defending the area along with Karlsland forces while Britannian and Liberion forces were commencing Evacuation protocols to head back to Hispania.

"Hanna! We're running out of Ammo! Raisa told her.

"I know! We keep fighting!"

Hanna was in command of the 31st as Keiko was injured pretty bad earlier in the battle. It was mid day and death and blood were everywhere, it looked like this would be the last stand for the allied army's in Africa.

"I'M OUT!" Inagaki yelled out as she upholstered her pistol and began firing

"Kitano! Look out!" Raisa yelled out to the Fuso witch, who managed to put up a while but with the lack of rest did not stop the bullets from hitting her.

"Shit! Kitano is hit! She's going down! Raisa catch her!" Hanna ordered.

"I got her!" Raisa yelled.

"HANNA BEHIND YOU!" Inagaki yelled. Hanna saw three drones and two heavies center onto her.

'So this is it for the star of Africa' Hannan thought to herself. Only to witness the drones get destroyed by gun fire that sounded alien to her and then she sees the heavies get hammered with what looked like carpet bombing. (Cluster warheads)

As she wonders what that was when three F/A-18's zoomed passed her with while A-10s outfitted for Aircraft ops continued to hit the ground units. (I don't know if it's BS on the A-10s but for awesomeness sake just leave it) "Whoa!" Was all Hanna could say then Inagaki said "Over there! it's Patton Rommel and Monty!" As Hanna looked to where her wing mate pointed she saw a that the three generals were on top of some weird looking tanks.

Patton was ridding atop an Abrams while Rommel and Monty were ridding atop Leopard 2A4M tanks. As the witches and mundane defenders were just staring Patton yelled out in his famous tone. "Stop staring and start shooting! You can ask questions later! Right now kill these SON'S A BITCHES!"

Hanna just watched on as she saw a Osprey land and unload its soldiers, what fascinated her was how it flew and landed.

"Raisa! get kitano to the medics now!" Hanna ordered as she was finally able to feel like they had a chance.

In Britannia two Allied leaders Churchhill and Eisenhower along with the 501st and the Isle of wight detachment were currently watching American and Canadian personal and supplies being dropped off via Chinooks and VTOLS much to the amazement of the temps. As they just watched, three people came to them.

General, prime minister. The man saluted who had a four star rank, along with him was a man and a women. "General Sheridan United States of America army. **(they'll say that for a little while so their won't be any confusion)** With me is Admiral Jane Willet, American navy, and beside be is my counter part Lieutenant General James willington Canadian army. We're here to lend you assistance.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap hope this is to your liking! I realize that it may seem rushed for the American and Canadians to go to war like that but for plot purposes it worked out. Also the reactions of the citizens aren't that important in the story so don't expect much of it. Now IMPORTANT I have no honest to God idea how I'm going to be able to make the world economy work. I mean a Ford class Aircraft carrier from what I've found costs 13.7 billion dollars. And the new Zumwalt destroyers have exceeded the cost of one of those carriers! In cost of building them i.e. All the costs.**

 **Also when America enters the war depending on what sources you find it was estimated that for America to fight and win WW2 it would cost 300 billion dollars, that's 4.4 Trillion in today's money. See my problem. No idea how to adjust for inflation and the cost of American military equipment and so forth. We may just have to ignore the economy all together and say it magically works.**

 **Also I hope I did some justice on the reactions of the supplies crisis. Since this is an original idea for the SW category no one has thought much on how the nations of the SW world would fare with Liberion gone. And the reactions. So go easy on my personal thoughts on how the reactions would work. Yes theirs more witches in this story then their are in the SW world. Hey fan fiction!**

 **Also American and Canadian military forces would for the moment would be better equipped at destroying Neuroi since they have 90 years head start with the SW world.**

 **Also the numbers (1) and (2) those were places or battles that happens in January of 42, Russia began their counter offensive on Moscow and halted operation Barbarossa.**

 **Any way hope you like this chapter. Till then.**


	5. Chapter 5: Respite

**Hey and welcome to another chapter. Sorry that this one will be short. Still contemplating on what direction to go with this story. I think that the Stirke witches in terms of fanfiction can be anything you want it, why? SW is like an iceberg. 10% is what a person can see, in this case, Anime and Duojinshi and manga. The rest is under the water. Any way I won't be doing history sharing for a while, why? This is the way I see things, why would American and Canada share the history of WW2 to the world? I mean Karlsland would be shamed and Fuso. Well I'll let you decide that. The point of this is why make each country distrust each other. But they'll give a history lesson eventually, leaks man, leaks. But the U.S Canadian military have strict orders to keep it to themselves as much as possible.**

 **Any way enjoy this one, we'll be in Africa. Sorry for the short chapter. Summer vacation in Dixieland**

* * *

 **Washington D.C United States of America.**

 **"While American and Canadian forces were currently resupplying forces in North Africa Allied forces would not be able to launch a full scale counter offensive for a month, that being said with the aid of American and Canadian military technology they were able to quickly retake one hundred miles of territory within a week. American and Canadian politicians are still debating whether to to involve their full military might or let the mundane forces supplied with modern weapons continue the fight especially their counterparts."** That was a document give to the president of the United States.

"Well, what are your opinions?" Underwood asked his military advisers.

* * *

 **North Africa 1942**

Charlotte **(the Tiger tank tester from the Tiger in the Desert)** was just staring at the group of 'what were they called again?' she thought 'aww yes American and Canadian tanks.' She thought back over the last few weeks, too think she managed to overcome her fears and drive the Tiger prototype and protect her friends Friderike Porsche and Michel Shimidt. See them fall in love for each other and have a ending. Then Liberion and Farawayland (RACIST) vanish and two new country's arrive. She heard it from other Witches and staff yet she could not even hope to believe it. However on the outskirts of Casablanca when she saw with her own eyes that it was true. Never in her life could she have imagined the looks, speed, movement, nor fire power of these two nations. She still could hardly believe it yet here was the proof right in front of her in the forms of Abrams and Leopards, she had to admit she liked the designs of these two tanks, they seemed, to her at least as more slender and less "scary" in her sights, but she couldn't help but wonder if their were striker forms of these tanks. Then an Ospray carrying repair supplies to the filed brought her out of her thoughts, she'd never get over the site of things that said nations brought with them.

"Hey Charlotte! Common we've got a chance for relaxation and you spend it here looking at tanks?" One of the Patton girls called out to her.

With the resupplies going as planed the Witches and TEMPS were given a much needed brake, even Patton, Bradly, Rommel and Monty were given a short brake. And they all spent that time getting to know more about their new allies.

"Hey, what kind of tanks are these called again?" Charlotte asked.

"Well the Tan one is called an M1A2 tank or Abrams, from what I've gathered they are the primary tank used by the US, I've also heard they are the most technologically advanced tanks in the world, though not the most powerful in terms of caliber since they only have a 120 millimeter gun."

"The second is called a Leopard 2 though the designation for this one eludes me. The thing is this is a Karlslander tank-err German tank." She finished telling the young witch.

"This was made in Karlsland?" Charlotte simply said.

* * *

"Hey I've been trying to get a little bit of history out of these guys but their all hush hush." Marseille said to Kaito who was healing quite quickly,

"I mean all I ask is what was their history like in their world when they fought the Neuroi and they just say that's classified." Hanna just said with a huff.

"That's strange, But since they are from a different reality they may have not in countered Neuroi from their time line, that being said why would it be considered classified information." Kaito just said. As she watched some Canadians set up some odd looking rectangular box with cables attached.

As he witches in the African campaign were all settled in that one tent wondering what was going to happen a Canadian Lieutenant by the name of flower came up to speak.

"Well as all of you know America and Canada have agreed to aid you in the war with this Neuroi. Now that we've been able to form a solid line and stockpiling on supplies, NACOM **(NACOM North American Command)** has ordered that we relieve all TEMP forces from action for you to rest. We would like you to sit back and enjoy the picture show as we take over operations for now." The lieutenant finished. As he walked out of the tent it went dark and the movie played. " **Welcome to Jurassic Park!"**

The three generals of North Africa; Patton, Rommel, and Montgomery were all in a command tent going over the latest results of the past two weeks. To them the way the war was going was beyond their comprehension, they had to look at all the equipment that the Americans and Canadians have just to remind themselves that it was all true.

"I still don't know about this, for some reason I don't trust them." Bernard Law Montgomery said to his two counterparts and friends.

"Well I for one welcome such hard hitting bastards to the fight, but yeah I know what you mean, we Liberions are still having a hard time even accepting this whole thing. I mean our homes may still "be there" but it's alien and all that we know is gone. I'm still having a hard time trying to get cohesion back into my corps." Patton said.

"I need to learn more about them before I can make any decisions on them, I have no idea why they are so secretive of things as mundane as history." Rommel also said adding in his two cents.

* * *

 **Orussia outskirts of Moscow Natalia Omansk.**

I awoke with a start, the cold of Orussia would have killed anyone else if I was not from Siberia. I found myself near a fire as I got up and looked around I saw five other soliders, they were survivers from the west Moscow battle.

"Where am I?" Natalia asked the group.

"Glad to see you awake comrade, we are currently in an abandoned apartment in Moscow." The conscript said.

"How long was I out and did our comrades get out!?" She asked again.

"You've been out for over two weeks, you suffered some bad injuries, if it were not for you being a witch you'd have been dead. Also I'm sorry, most did not make it out." He finished. Natalia was devastated by the news, her friends and wing mates died for nothing.

"How many more survivors are there?" Natalia asked.

"Thier are only five more groups that we know of, most found cover to tend to some wounded, your the only witch that we were able to find." The soldier finished."

"I see." Was all Natlia said.

* * *

 **Los Angeles. 508th JFW Mighty Witches.**

In the days that the TEMP fleet and witches were in LA it was culture shock to put it simply. That being said they were still confined to base, Thach was currently learning how to use a computer, Halsey and Nagumo were trying to figure out how to use a IPhone 9 (LOL) the Fuso girls were watching some movie called Godzilla by legendary

Cecilia, Jaimie and Dorothy were playing some sort of gaming device called a Playstation.

After Jane got the basic concept of how to work the computer she saw the news about the while ordeal about America coming back in time and to a different dimension. And what got her attention was what was called a link about World War 2. Curious she clicked on the thing.

Three hours later and two trips to the bathroom to vomit she was able to get ahold of herself.

She was horrified with the revelation of WW2, the thought that if the Neuroi had not come would they have been fighting each other? Would Hitler raise to power? And would her friends Shindō, Karibuchi, Matsuda and Komura be as fanatical as their counter parts? Would they have killed themselves rather then surrender and live?

The whole thoughts of it all gave her a headache.

For now she believed that it would be best to keep this to herself, she didn't want her girls to glance at each other and wonder.

She was also horrified at the actions of the United States with fire raids on Japanese city's. She was surprised to see that Christen LeMay had a male counterpart by the name of Curtis LeMay **(1)** Jane met LeMay once and she seemed like a nice girl but now Thach wondered if they were at war with Fuso would she be just as ruthless and Curtis.

* * *

 **Sorry about the short chapter, this is the best I can give you right now. Any way History time. Dark themes. Read at your own will.**

 **Curtis LeMay was a Armyaircorp general responsible for the first Fire Raid on Tokyo, he believed that the best most sure fire way to defeat the Japanese was through massive unrestrained unrestricted strategic bombing. He was going to destroy Japan's industrial power, and the kindling he was going to use to burn the factory's down were houses with men women children and baby's in them.**

 **On March 9th of 45 300 B-29's launch from the Marianas Islands. They start the first fire raid on Tokyo Japan. The release 1,665 tons of M-69 incendiary clusters of the wooden Capitol, to This day it remains to most destructive air raid in history.**

 **The Japanese would later calle the early fire raids "The night of the black snow" because of the debris and the impact that these raids had on their lives. The master bomber said you could see the fires one hundred and fifty miles away.**

 **The Napalm made it so hot that glass was melting out of buildings asphalt was melting in the street. Believe it or not a lot of the American air crews were really shaken by the results, tail gunners reported watching people burning to death in burning river of napalm.**

 **Japanese Doctors who survived the raids and those who came from the surrounding area wrote in their journals that as they watched debris floating down the river they couldn't tell if they were bodies or sticks of wood.**


	6. Chapter 6 Meeting among leaders

**Yo welcome to another chapter. Fe things I want to say right now due to the nature of this fic in which North America is here in the strike witches world expect different 'events' to happen. I'm no expert in the SW world lore and stuff, it's hard to find. But I'll make what I do know and research pretty good; to the best of my abilities. Now the war will go on past 45, secret as to the methods but just because America and Canada is here it's not all MERICA and CANADA F yeah! This means the human race won't go owning the Neuroi due to American and Canadian help. enjoy this fic regardless!**

* * *

The President and mrime minister of America and Canada were meeting in London to meet with the leaders of the European Nations, with the North American leaders were the Mighty Witches as well as Halsey and Nagumo who were to return to active duty immediately, though they were put on standby until the fleet was repaired.

At London president Underwood ordered Admiral Willet to join them in discussion of the Neuroi, as well as that new type Neuroi. President Underwood allowed the 508th and the Admirals as well as Canada's political officials to bored Air Force One. (Don't ask, Air pool XD)

Wow! If American presidents travel like this I'd doubt they'd want any other way of traveling! Cecelia exclaimed as she had her face pressed into the window watching the Atlantic zoom by still amazed by Jet travel.

"I hear ya C! This food is WAYYYYY better then what we got on the Enterprise!" Jaime said as she put her feet up and took a lazy pose.

"Hey Jaime San don't do that! We're guests on this flight so don't get on the Americans bad side." Komura said to the Marine witch.

"What's wrong Jane? You've been quite ever since we left LA?" Shindō asked her CO.

"Huh? Oh just the culture shock of everything." Jane simply said but in truth she was still having a hard time believing what she read about WW2. Hitler was a famous painter in Karlsland, she even had a couple of paintings given to her by the man himself. Now she was wondering VERY hard whether to keep them or burn them out of disgust.

* * *

 **Six some Hours later London:**

It was tricky landing AFO, since traditional runways were not long enough to accommodate Jet engines so Britannian engineers had to "jury rig" a make shift run way to accommodate such a fast moving aircraft that puts the experimental 262 too shame.

The leaders of the top allied Nations were all present for the meeting as well as some of their respective military personnel. Churchill, Kaiser Frederick IV, Maria Duchess of Romanga and Emperor Hirohito were there. The Tsar of Orussia was unable to attend the meeting, and Eisenhower was also present as well. The doors opened to reveal the North American leaders, the 508th and Halsey and Nagumo, as well as a women with the rank of Admiral.

"President Underwood and Prime Minister Collin's?" Churchill asked the group and got a nod from the two leaders.

"Shall we get this meeting started? I would like for each of us to say our respective roles and nations we represent to help better our understanding of each other, I'll start." Churchill said.

"I'm Winston Churchill, Prime Minister of Britannia."

"Frederick ze IV, Kaiser of the Empire of Karlsland."

"I'm Maria, Duchess of Romanga."

"Shōwa (AKA Hirohito), Emperor of the Empire of Fuso."

"Dwight David Eisenhower, General and acting commander for all Liberion and Farawayland forces."

'Well this makes things interesting.' The North American leaders thought at the same time.

"Very well, I'm Francis Underwood, President of the United States of America."

"I'm Derek Collin's, Prime Minister of Canada."

"Good, let us begin." Churchill said.

It was almost as grueling as the meeting with the 508th back in LA. The only leader not about to pull their hair out was the Duchess, and only because she was still young and inexperienced on politics.

"And another thing! Our troops in Africa report that you are hiding something as mundane as history to them! What is so bad about your history that you refuse to tell us?!" Churchill said as he puffed out some smoke for his cigar. With the other leaders agreeing with him.

"As we've ordered our forces to say, we say the same, that is currently classified information." President Underwood said with Derek nodding in agreement.

'SLAM' "We are in the middle of a world war and you can't even speak about your history? If you can't share something like that what in ze lords name makes us believe you'd help us in fighting the Neuroi?!" The Kaiser shouted losing his temper.

As this was going on the military personnel that had accompanied the leaders were all just staying quite, though they all agreed with the Kaiser, all except Jane Thach who now knew why their history was kept secret, and she agreed with the decision absolutely.

"Very well then," Underwood said in a calm tone. "You want to know some of our history?" He looks to Churchill, "Britannia in our world is called the United Kingdom or Great Britain, Britannia is used only in song and history. I assume Roosevelt never forced your hand and virtually destroyed your precious empire! ( **1** ) Duchess, your country Romagna is known as Italy, only Italy is ONE country it's NOT split between Romagna and Venizia. Hirohito, your Nation is called Japan or Nippon in your language, your more powerful then you should in our world." The president said

"AND WHATS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!?" One of the Emperor Hirohito's Guards yelled out. Underwood just ignored him and turned to the Kaiser.

"Karlsland... I must admit, that name does not roll off the tongue, and I'm curious as to how it got that name. In our world your nation is called Germany, or to be more precise Karlsland is was known as the German Empire, but all that being said you should not be Kaiser, the last Kaiser Germany ever had was Wilhelm. As you all already can guess our history is VERY much different then yours and you all would not like it to say the least." Underwood finished saying as he watched some of the shocked and confused faces of his fellow leaders.

"Shall we discuss the more important matter of this war with the Neuroi? We can share history in a school room if we want but right now we need to better organize how we will fight and create a chain of command." The Canadian PM.

"Very well America and Canada will take command over all Liberion and Farawayland forces and witches, as well as place them in the proper branches. We'll also provide military assistance from our own forces as well. Africa is still another month and a half away from being fully supplied and beons able to conduct counter strikes." Underwood said.

"Europe will take at least five months to resupply as well, seeing as the bulk of the armed conflict is being centered on the western front since the Russians are being pushed back, it is giving the Neuroi more breathing room." The PM of Canada said.

"Orussia." Maria said. "Pardon Ma'am?" Derek said. "It's called Orussia." The Duchess corrected him.

"My God, it's just Russia with an O" Underwood nearly laughed.

"Right well, we'll need the cooperation of Fuso in helping us bring supplies in via Vladivostok. If the Neuroi find this out they might launch a counterattack to disrupt the supply flow, also we'll need to go through the Middle East and build the supply chain to bring up through Iran and into southern Orussia." Underwood finished.

"And what of Technology trading?" Maria said.

"If we were to give you research on our modern day weapons it could prove to be very dangerous, at the very best we'd allow you to inspect our military and derive inspiration from them, but for now no we can not simply "give" you our blueprints of our weapons." Derek said

Some of the military personnel were about to voice their disproval until underwood spoke up.

"Actually, some of the head R&D researchers back in America have had theirs eyes on the Striker units the 508th demonstrated for us, what use they have I don't know. But I think we could come to some sort of 'trade' if we were allowed to research Striker tech and possibly better it." Underwood said but in truth he never understood the fascination with Strikers, he thought that the people who made them were all Pedo's but he supposed that they might find a way to use them without the need to forgo leggens.

At Underwoods words the looks of the witches seemed to brighten, then thought of them using something like a jet striker really made their day, but it was soon to be deflated a bit.

"Excuse me sir's and lady's." Trevor Meloney said. Now getting hated looks by the witches and a few other people as well. He was one of many witch haters in the military and the fact he was here sickened them.

"Who are you?" Underwood asked.

"Air Chief Marshal of the RAF Trevor Meloney sir. If we could come to some sort of agreement to technology trading we could not only have a massive advantage over the Neuroi we could greatly reduce casualties of our troops and we could possibly even remove the Witch Corps from the war as well, think about it sir's with your advancement in technology we could destroy the Neuroi and be done with this war by maybe two years tops and suffer less casualties of war." The witch hater said.

"Hold on their! Just because you hate the witches doesn't mean the Americans and Canadians should just accept your words blindly!" Adolfine said getting up off her chair

"And you are?" Derek asked her.

"Sir! Vice Air Marshal Adolfine Galland, I'm the commanding officer of the Witch Corps." She said saluting.

"Adolfine is right sirs and ma'am's we can't just expect the Americans and Canadians to help us in an arms race, they just admitted they won't out right gift us their blueprints of their weapons, most of which I highly doubt we have the capability to even make." Hugh dowding said in support of Adolfine.

"Sirs if I may." Admiral Willet spoke.

"And you are?" Maloney said nearly stepping over his boundrys.

"Admiral Jane Willet United States Navy. Me and my fleet were the ones to make first contact with the 508th and Admirals Halsey and Nagumo." She said as she continued.

"The Air Chief Marshal makes a valid point on everything he said. We need to fight this war and win it as fast as we can while suffering the less casualties as possible." She was saying seeing the smug look Maloney was giving and the looks of contempt from the witches, Dowding, and even Some of the leaders but she ignored it.

"I am horrified at the thought of young girls most of which are not eighteen fighting in a war where people die, and I am especially horrified at seeing them do it without pants or stackings of any kind. In our world gentlemen and Ma'am's the recruitment of people under the age of 18 and 17ish is considered a VERY serious war crime, and you have preteens fighting and 6-10 year old girls are being trained to fight where people will die, they should be worrying about being a kid, and having fun not being forced to fight because they have a special gift." At the word gift the pro witches and witches themselves lightened up some.

"That being said, I was personally there when the 508th and its fleet were engaged with the Neuroi, from what I saw yes we could fight and defeat them easily enough, granted we have no idea about the ground forces, worst case America and Canada would have to fight like we would any present war," Now at that the looks of hate were back.

"And the worst did come, sir's we encountered a Neuroi that according to the TEMPS was of a series that was not seen before, it decimated the fleet. They had battleships give full broadside on that thing and it did not flinch. Worse still it shrugged off the blasts and regenerated its wounds fast! Worse still it shot LASERS it sliced through the ships regardless of size like a hot knife through butter. Mister president Prime Minister. The combat capability of that Neuroi alone was.. 300 years ahead of our technology, and that's just a top of the head guess. If we encounter an entire army or wing of those laser regenerating Neuroi our forces WILL be decimated. Now we lost a pilot to said Neuroi but even then when they fired off the rockets that Neuroi barely flinched, it was the witches of the 508th that did the most damage sir's. Where battleships and even our own fighters could not harm that thing the witches destroyed it like it was nothing, granted they were pushed in doing so because it was a new type of Neuroi and no one knew what to expect of it. I don't like the thought much but the Witches ARE irreplaceable in this fight, if we get rid of the witches I truly believe we lose the war." Willet finished her long account and belief on the witches, she just looked at the witches and have a quick nod.

"We'll discuss this more in depth later but if Willet says they are irreplaceable then they are vital to the war effort." Underwood said.

* * *

 **510th joint fighter wing "Brutal Witches" Unofficially known as the Royal Witches. Neue Karlsland: Argentina. Three days after the meeting in London**

"Hey you hear the news! The leaders of the top allied Nations met in London and turns out the Americans might not be witch haters!"Came the excited tone of Benita Mussolini as she found the rest of her friends which included Adolphine Hitler, Josephine Jughashvili, or Stalin as she was called sometimes. Young Atsuko Yori and her older sister Sachiko. Both were princess who's father was Hirohito. **(Yes they really were his daughters in real life)** As a result of having two Princess in the squad it was to be known as the Royal witches, but due to the ruthlessness of the other three Witches they were officially known as the Brutal witches.

"Huh that's nice to hear, we get enough problems already disspite our Fathers efforts in trying to crack down on them." Sachiko stated.

"Listen up! We're being deployed to North Africa in three days, prep your gear and be ready! The Orussian ordered her squad.

* * *

 **and cut! Hope you like this and my Psudo OC witch unit. Leave a review on your thoughts! Next crappie we'll see some fighting in Africa.**

 **Oh yeah when Underwood asked if Roosevelt forced Churchill if he was forced to destroy the Britannian empire.**

 **It was during the first plus years of the war and Britain was suffering heavily from U-Boat attacks Churchill was forced to go to Roosevelt to ask for help. Though America was still neutral they cut a deal. Or more like steal. America would give 50 destroyers to Britain to help keep it in the fight for the Atlantic, but at a huge price. In return Britain hands over 8 of its over seas bases to America and it dismantled its preferential trading system with its colonies. Putting it lightly, it was a very mixed deal for the Brits because it helps them fight the war, by that time they couldn't have done it without American support materially, but on the other it Accelerates the collapse of the British empire.**


	7. Chapter 7: Inauguration

**I Know I promised action here but while writing all this stuff got ahead of me, so unfortunately battles will be later in the story, enjoy the common sense LOL. Enjoy. Still new to action writing so bare with me. Also I try to do what I can to give decent info to American and Canadian forces, that being said I'm no expert on war so if anything is wrong sorry; can't say I don't do my best. Oh, Africa is mainly an American theater, most American and Canadian forces are in Europe.**

 **Also I'll bring Yoshika in earlier then the Anime or Manga, though Maidens of the sky will be the main "cannon" for Yoshika. It will be Junko that scouts Yoshika and trains her before Mio.**

 **Anyway I don't own Strike witches. House of cards (did I mention underwood is a good guy in my fics?) and I don't own the Command and conquer series in this case generals.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 _Some talk of Alexander and some of Hercules, of Hector and Lysander and such great names as these but of all the worlds great heroes theirs none that can compare with a tow raow raow raow raow raow to the Britannian Grenadiers!_

 _When air we are commanded to storm the palisades our leaders March with fuses and we with hand grenades, we throw them from the glassine above the enemy's ears with a tow raow raow raow raow raow to the Britannian Grenadiers._

 _Then let us drink a bumper and drink a health of those, who carry caps and pouches and wear thy loped cloths may they and their commanders live happy all their years with a tow raow raow raow raow raow to the Britannian Grenadiers._

* * *

 **Africa 1942**

Charlotte was woken up by a monstrous sound, she never heard anything like it and as such she thought it was Neuroi. Allied forces were outside Sidi bu zid for a second battle, Neuroi forces were digging in the City for a defensive stand. Allied forces have enough supply's to begin launching attacks. As Charlotte got out of her tent along with all TEMP and witch forces she saw a plane bigger then she ever thought possible. To her it had to be as long as a battleship maybe even as long as the Shinano, and bigger then that land Nuroi battleship she fought in the Tiger prototype.

"What is that?" Charlotte heard a TEMP Liberion GI ask an American.

"That my Liberion counterpart is "FRED". The American Sargent said.

"Fred?" The TEMPS and witches said.

"Yep, "FRED" "Fucking ridiculous, Economic/Environmental Disaster." The Sargent said only to get a smack by one of his friends.

"Don't swar in Front of kids!"

"People what you are seeing is Americas heavy intercontinental-rang strategic airlift transport. The C-5 Galaxy, in this case it's a C-5M super Galaxy. Looks like they're dropping off some extra supplies for us." The other Sargent said.

As the TEMPS and Witches watched it fly low it opened its bay doors and to their absolute amazement they watched as large boxes of supplies were just dumped onto the ground, along with a couple of Humvees. **(Imagine that level from Ghosts, or Girls und panzer der film. If you watched it.)**

"Wow! I never thought planes could do something like that! Where did it come from!?" Charlotte asked voicing the thoughts of everyone their.

"Well, seeing as Americas overseas bases, especially in Europe are gone, it came from America." The Sargent said.

"That far!?" Was the collective response of TEMPS.

"I believe this is a MERICA moment." Another American said.

* * *

Later on in the day the Three Generals Monty, Patton and Rommel were expecting some new arrivals. All Liberion forces including Witches of the major theatres were to suspend all military action for the time being. Patton including his Patton girls and II Corps were gathered in different areas awaiting what for whoever was supposed to be coming. This of course got the attention of some Britannian and Karlslanders as well. After thirty minutes of waiting they saw a group of Americans come, including a Four star General that looked to be in his early fifties and a Civilian.

"Greetings I'm General Masson, United States Army I'm here to inaugurate all Liberion forces, mundane and Witch into the American military. And my counter part here will lead you into becoming an American Citizen. At his words their was a flooding of murmurs and questions.

"I'll answer some questions that you may have." The American General said.

Patton was first. "Excuse me sir, but what will happen to us and my command after this?"

"Don't worry Lieutenant General. Everything will be the same, you'll just be working for a "mirror" Liberion, only ninety years from the future. We want to get this war over with and to do that we need to make integration of Liberion forces happen as quickly as possible. And as for your command, it will stay mostly the same, by that I mean, I'm here as liaison and consultant for Liberion forces as well as to take command of American forces so that we can get the maximum combat effeminacy in coordination with U.S Military and TEMP military. You'll still be in command of Liberion troops and Witches." The American General said getting a slow but sure nod from Patton.

Then a Patton girl by the name of Patricia asked a question that has plagued not only them but all witches in Africa.

"Excuse me sir, what will happen to us witches?" Patricia asked.

"While I myself have had daughters and the thought of having my daughters fight in a war and with out pants scares me to death, My orders were to provide and give total support for all Liberion Witches." He said hearing relieved sighs from the Witches present which included Hanna Marseille.

"People, I can not begin to understand the emotions you must be going through. Too lose your home country and family is something that can't be understood, and to have it be replaced by another country so similar yet so different requires a will and determination beyond that of normal people, you embody the spirit of Liberion and now you can embody that spirit as Americans. That being said if any of you need more time the you are free to do so, this is oath of allegiance is required but we'll let you take some time to think about it. If you need that time you're free to walk away." General Mason said, as he watches the groups of Liberion solider's, only ten walked away.

"Now if their are no more questions we can proceed with your inauguration into the American military. Stand at attention." General mason said.

"Raise your right hand and repeat after me."

"I state your name."

"I insert TEMP and witch name."

"Do solemnly swear"

"Do Solemnly swar"

"Too support and defend"

"Too support and defend"

"The constitution of the United States of America"

"The constitution of the United States of America"

"Against all enemies, foreign and domestic"

"Against all enemies, foreign and domestic"

"And to bare true faith and allegiance to the same"

"And to bare true faith and allegiance to the same"

"That I will obey"

"That I will obey"

"The orders of"

"The orders of"

"The president of the United States"

"The president of the United States"

"And the orders of"

"And the orders of"

"Those officers"

"Those officers"

"Appointed over me"

"Appointed over me"

"According to rules and regulations of the uniformed code of military justice"

"According to rules and regulations of the uniformed code of military justice"

"So help me God."

"So help me God."

"Congratulations Americans." Mason said.

* * *

 **London Britannia 1942. Jane Thach.**

The Liberion witches have just went through the Oath of enlistment and were currently lounging about, president Underwood was still in negotiations and they were now assigned as "Protection detail" heavy emphasis on the protection.

"So we're in the American Military, I have to admit I don't feel any different, though I don't know if that's a good or bad thing." Jaime said.

"Yeah, I'm still uncomfortable with all this and am still having a hard time believing this, even after everything I've seen and done I still think I'm going to wake up in my bunk on the Big E." Dorothy put her two cents in.

"Alright Jane what's going on!?" Jaime said to her CO who was still spacing.

"Just culture."

"Don't give me that BS! I can see it in your eyes! What is the REAL problem!?" The Marine witch said now getting the attention of her Liberion Witches.

"Sigh, I've seen something I WISH I had NEVER seen, and it will haunt me to the day I die." Jane said with a far off look that scared the others.

"What happened?" The three others asked.

"You know why America is soo cloak and dagger about sharing their history?" Jane said getting nods from the others.

"Well, you know Adolf Hitler?" Jane said

"Yeah I don't think theirs many people who don't know that name. His paintings are especially popular and even more so with the patriotic paintings he's made about Karlsland being retaking." Dorothy said.

"In the History of America and Canada Hitler is the ruler of Karlsland and he was hell bent on conquering the world. Worse still, he ordered the mass murder of Jews and other people." Jane just said witnessing the shocked looks of her friends.

"WHAT!?" They said, so Jane began telling them of what she knew.

"I-I can't even believe it." Dorothy said nearly crying.

As they all contemplated on that a knock was heard.

"May I come in?" A women said

"Can I help you?" Jane said getting back to solider mode.

"Yes I was told to find you Jane. Since you are now all American military personnel you maybe redeployed to various rolls." The woman said getting shocked looks.

"What!? But we've been together since the start of this! What will happen to our unit!?" They all asked the woman.

"Well first off I'm here to tell you that the President wants to talk to you personally Thach." She said as she saw the shocked look of Thach and the other three witches.

* * *

 **London, March 3rd 1942 2:00 PM.**

The world leaders were amazed by the technology of the Americans and Canadians, Underwood wished he could have recorded the looks and reactions his other world leaders showed when they saw his IPhone 9. Though prime minister Collins did recorded the thing with a Galaxy. ( **Unbeliever)**

As Underwood was browsing the various paintings in the room one painting got his attention, it was of Witches and Whermact solider's on top of the Reichstag hoisting the Karlsland flag in victory.

'Quite ironic, in this world it would be Germans that raise the flag of their nation and in their Capitol instead of the Russians.'

But it was the name on the painting that caused Underwood to drop his glass of alcohol.

' ** _Shader'_**

The noise of the broken glass was enough to get the attention of everyone there to see what had happend.

"Is their a problem mister president?" Churchill asked the stunned American.

"W-Who made this painting?" The President asked in a stunned voice.

"Ahh! Stunned by the beauty of that painting I see! That is our greatest painting done by Karlsland's greatest painter, Adolf Hitler." Kaiser Frederick said in a proud tone.

Now it was the Canadians turn to drop his glass, slowly almost robotically he walked over to the painting and shared the stunned look as his counterpart.

" _It can't be him!?"_ The Canadian PM said in a hushed tone.

 _"It makes since! This is a different world with the Empires of Europe still intact so it makes since. Still, to think in this world he made it as a painter."_ Underwood said.

"Is something wrong?" Maria asked the two leaders.

"No, it's just Hitler is a 'famous' person in our world as well." Underwood said trying to down play the situation.

"Oh!? Well then what is one of Karlsland's greatest citizens like in your world?" The Kaiser asks with ignorant bliss.

"Well," collins said. "He was born in Austria, err Östmark. He wanted to be a painter but failed in becoming one. But his fame is far more known then his passion for painting." The PM finished.

"Hitler fails in becoming a painter?! How is he famous then?" The Kaiser asked again.

"That's not really important for now, all you need to know is when he died in 1945 one of the last words he said was that "in a thousands years my name shall still be known." And he was right." The Canadian said.

"Wait! He dies in three years!? You have to tell us and how we can stop him!" The Kiaser said in panic.

'Shit!' Collins and Underwood thought at the same time.

"Hitler killed himself due to 'life' crushing down on him. But since this is a different world that probably won't happen." Underwood said.

"Excuse me Mister president." An aid said interrupting the conversation.

"General Alexander and the Witches are waiting for you sir." The aid said.

"Thank you. Well looks like I'll be leaving now. Good luck Collins." Underwood said as he walked out.

'Wanker!' Was all the Canadian thought as he was left to discuss Hitler.

* * *

"Alright what can you tell me on supplies General." Frank asked his expert in military logistics.

"Well mister president we've hit some set backs." Alexander told the president.

"That's too be expected, but how bad of a set back are we talking about?" Frank asked her.

"Well, pretty bad sir, there is a number of logistical challenges facing us, to name a few, our forces in Africa are nearly completely dependent on carrier support since the runways in this timeline are not made to use jets, same situation applies for Europe only much worse since our bases are not here. Our VTOL'S and helo's are the main ways we're bringing in the supply's. As you may have remembered during the Iraqi war for Kuwait we used cargo planes to send most of our supply's over their. While we are using the same operations we can't continue that means of resupply."

"Why is that General?" Frank asked.

"Well sir we don't have the fuel to do it indefinitely, America by this time err ww2 era; was self efficient during WW2 but since that's not much of an option 75 years later we may have to use our own oil reserves. Remember sir, the Middle East's oil is still untapped here, which is good and bad, if we can get the oil out of the Middle East again we'll be more then well supplied, on the other hand we don't know how the Neuroi will respond to that, in short sir when we go to Saudi Arabia and other areas for oil it will need MASSIVE protection and that will in turn draw Neuroi attention."

"I see, anything else General?" 'Kevin Spasey' asked.

"Just that Africa will need three more weeks minimum for resupply, two more months at most. Europe will need at least half a year."

"Well dam." Underwood simply said.

"Sir what about our solider's? The American military is trained too kill HUMANS not ALIENS, and if more Laser shooting Neuroi that Willet encountered come what will we do? Our's and Canada's military maybe 80 plus years ahead in this war but we're not trained nor prepared to fight aliens." Alexander told the president with justifiable concern in her voice.

"I've thought about that, we'll need the help of the TEMP forces more then they need us. They now how to fight these things, but it will work out somehow Alex." Frank told her.

"And what of these Witches? There is already large protesting back in America about them, granted it's not out of hate but concern, I trust Willet's judgement and views on the witches but we'd be breaking war laws on child solider's." Alexander said.

"I know what you mean, but that law does not exist in this world, and it's going to be hell if we don't have their help." Frank just said.

"But In the mean time I'm putting you in command of all our resupply efforts. Continue with resupply operations, and make Sure Africa gets the most attention. If we can secure Africa well be able to get into the Middle East and the Oil and that takes priority, Europe is secondary until then." Underwood told the general.

"Yes sir we'll get it done."

* * *

As Thach and her friends were waiting another witch came into the room as well.

"Oh? Fancy meeting you here Jane." Was the reply of Major Jamie Doolittle

"Major!" The Liberion witches all said in a salute.

"At ease girls. I'm assuming you were asked to be here because the President wanted to speak with you as well?" Doolittle asked.

"Yes ma'am." The others said in reply. as they were all talking about the situation Underwood finally came in.

"At ease girls." Frank said as they all stood at attention.

"I'll get to the point. As best I know Marshal Galland is in command of the Witch Corps correct?" Frank said.

"Yes sir that is right, and she is an excellent leader." Jamie Swett said.

"From what I've heard she is. But with America and Canada arriving here it has caused unforeseen effects most of which are still to be seen. Bottom line all Liberion Witches will be under the Command of brigadier general Doolittle." Underwood said looking at Jaime seeing her shocked face. ( **Side Note Congress usually choose Generals but for the sake of the story I'm going to ignor that fact so things can get done)**

"Excuse me sir!?" Jaime Doolittle said.

"You heard me right, while I don't doubt Galland does a fine job at leading the Witches, with our arrival we'll need to better understand your powers and capabilities, as well as integrating you all into the appropriate branches of the armed forces. And you'll be the one in charge of all US witches." Frank just said

"B-But sir! I'm just a Major, I don't know if I can do this and Galland is a wonderful woman as well. And I don't even know about your world or nation or how it works or anything!" Jaime said in fair objection.

"Fair enough, but you'll be given a crash course as well as have trusted advisers to help you. You'll mainly need to manage the positioning of Witches into proper units as well as proper fields of testing. I'm sorry Doolittle but this is an order." Underwood simply said.

"Ye-yes sir." Jaime said still a little hesitant.

"Good. As for you four." Underwood said to the four Liberion now American Witches of the 508th

"I've talked with the other leaders as well as Galland, your unit will accompany Admiral Willets fleet, the USS Ford will be your new home base for the 508th since that new Neuroi type nearly destroyed your current fleet. We're doing this so we can get a good understanding for how you witches fight and capabilities." Underwood said to the surprised group.

"Do our friends know about this?" Cecelia asked

"yes they are being informed as we speak, I want you four to be ready for deployment to Africa in a week." The president told them.

"Why Africa? Europe is the more important theater." Dorothy said

"Because if we can kick the Neuroi out of Africa we'll have a clear path to the Middle East, and it's the Middle East that is the most important area in the world." Underwood told them.

"Why is that?" The American Witches asked.

"Because the worlds oil supplies out in the Middle East." Underwood simply said.

* * *

 **hope this is to your likeing! This can be considered a filler chapter. As some may know colonel James Doolittle was the man who lead the retaliatory strike against Japan after Pearl, he and his men bombed Tokyo.**

 **Anyways enjoy!**


	8. Chapter 8: Canada's Ordeal And Miyafuji

**Welcome back! To the next chapter this is just a filler so no combat, but regardless I hope you like it none the less. and before people ask about how will American and Canadian military forces tech work (sort of) I'm not sure if it works but they say that there is** **a way for limited GPS to be used. Attaching a GPS transmitter to helium filled balloons and raising it to approx. 1000-2000feet, using cables to keep it stable, would offer a line of sight of approx 39 miles to a ground level or sea level receiver. The distance to an airborne receiver would be greater. You would actually need two balloons stationed a certain distance apart to enable the triangulation of the GPS system. Attaching the balloons to each point of the attaching said things by buoye or evan by ship could give the necessary separation and redundancy needed for the system to operate properly. This would also allow maintenance to be performed. don't know if it's true or not though.)**

 **Also since I'm using a few Manga in this story as canon mixed in with the Anime I'm going to have to bring Yoshika in quicker then in the Anime. Oh well. Anyway Yoshika's introduction will follow the Maidens of the sky manga.**

* * *

I, insert TEMP farawayland name, do swear (solemnly declare) that I will be faithful and bare true alligence to Her Majesty Queen Elizabeth the second, her heirs and successors according to law, SO HELP ME GOD.

Canadian Oath of enlistment. Which Faraway personal have not taken yet.

* * *

" _Reaper-six this is falcon-3 I have a payload of JADAMS ready, laz target."_

* * *

 **Sidi bu zid**

The allied forces were now converging on Sidi Bu Zid for a second assault in a series of drives to push Neuroi forces out of the area. That being said they are still being resupplied. The Storm Witches were currently flying in formation with some Hornets and Canadian CF-18 Hornets. Canadian CU-170 Heron Drones are currently providing in the TEMPS words "intelligence beyond what they thought possible" this made the US and Canadian commanders roll their eyes in amusement. "Generals were ready to proceed, is everyone on the plan?" General Mason asked.

"Britannian forces along with the free Gallian and Canadian forces will attack the first line of Neuroi defense. We'll have a combined armor attack with Air and Witch support. Once we have the first line we'll hold until the second line is taken then well combine to attack the third line and the city." Montgomery said.

"Karlsland forces along with Fuso and American forces will assault the second line of defense. With American Canadian and Witch air support, once we have the second line all forces will merge and attack the third line and then move into the city once air support has soften them." Rommel said.

"Good, once we do that Patton will lead the charge, be ready to move quick and hard. But most importantly gentleman enjoy the show~" General Mason said to his counterparts.

* * *

 **London. Prime Minister Collins**

Prime Minster Collins was about to meet with a person. And as he was waiting he was contemplating on the conversation he had with his American counterpart.

"Collins have you brought the Farawaylanders into the Canadian forces?" Frank asked.

"No not yet." Collins just simply said.

"Yeah I'd wait to. Elizabeth is what 22?" Frank asked.

"About."

"She's not your "ruler" until 52' so how will this work for you Canadians? Isn't she like the commander and chief of your forces even though your a sovereign nation. What I'd be more concerned about is if you recognize her as your ruling monarch could that lead to a war of succession or could it put her life at risk." Underwood said voicing a fair concern.

"I don't think it will get THAT serious but you make a good concern. Well shit. I as well as ALL Canadians have sworn to defend the crown and be loyal to the ruling monarch." Collins said

"George the IV?" Frank asked

" _Sigh_ Dammit!" Collins simply said.

* * *

Collins was knocked out of his thoughts as the door opened and holy shit! There she was! Canada's ruling monarch. She was actually a beauty and Collins was amazed at how different she looked here and not in the 90' and 2000's but he was brought to a stop as he saw that she was waiting to hear him speak but before he did she went ahead and did anyway seeing how he was lost in thought.

"You're the Prime Minister of Canada right?" The future Queen asked.

"Yes I am, your majesty" Collins said getting a small puzzled look from the Princess.

"Please sit we have a LOT to talk about." The Canadain PM told his Queen.

this is why Underwood was thankful they aren't a monarchy. Makes things so much more simplerish.

Speaking of Underwood he is telling the leaders of Britannia, Karlsland, Fuso and Romagna why America and Canada were prioritizing Africa.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN EUROPE IS NOT IMPORTANT!? Churchill and Frederick yelled at the same time.

"Need we remind you that if we lose Europe not only will Orussia be guaranteed to be lost due to Neuroi numbers! we'll be pushed back to your nations because we'll not have the strength to hold Britannia! Or did you forget Underwood!?" Chruchhill yelled at the president while they forgot about Romanga.

"If you are done throwing your little shit fit I'll tell you." Underwood said.

"Oh please by all accounts please tell us." The Kaiser said.

"Liberion was your main supplier of oil just as it was back in our time." Underwood said slipping up a bit about his timeline America. "With Liberion gone and some Ninety years by for us, I'd imagine your Oil woes are increasing everyday? And not only that I'd bet Orussia is hogging all its Oil from the Oil fields in the Caucuses? Sure the Oil from the Dutch East Indies is helping some, but it's taking to long for Fuso to transport that oil for use in Europe?" (Dutch East Indies is now known as Indonesia. But you knew that already) Underwood said now getting the attention of the European leaders.

When underwood got no response he'd guess right.

"Europe is secondary people and here's why. We NEED to get past Africa and we need to hold the Suez Canal because if we can do those things we'll have a straight shot to the Middle East." Underwood said.

"What's so important about the Middle East?" Maria asked.

"Simple my Italian mirror counterpart, if we can take the Middle East we take the worlds Oil supplies." Underwood said simply now getting the undivided attention of his counterparts.

"Excuse me?" Sōwa said

"Yes Hirohito, everyone, the Middle East holds the worlds Oil supplies. I've got my BEST logistics expert working on supply and transfer once we brake free from Africa. Now granted we could just send Fuso and other military personnel, mainly Australis ( AKA Australia.) up the Arabian peninsula and the Suez and go from there. But we HAVE to secure Africa as a flank. And if what you told me is true Neuroi harvest land and any natural resources they can get. I'm surprised they did not take the Middle East first! Now once we take the Middle East we'll need MASSIVE protection for the area. More protection then all the Capitals combined. This is the worlds Oil supplies we're talking about. Once Neuroi get wind of our operations you bet your assess they WILL send anything and everything to not only stop our unlimited oil supplies but they'll play for keeps as well." Underwood finally finished his reasons and he saw understanding in the eyes of his counterparts.

"We'll still need to hold Britannia for a staging ground for an invasion of Europe though, that takes just as much importance Churchill said. ( **Well maybe not. They could counter invade from Orussia while the American and Canadians open a second front from the Air and sea. Hell even up from Sicily.)**

"Excuse me gentlemen" Maria said as she got the attention of her fellow leaders. "Romanga might be able to help lesson the strain on the Western front. We've been thinking of forming a new Witch unit based in Romanga. It would include Romanga's best witches the "red pants" as they are known." Maria started as she began telling them the new idea.

"Speaking of of new witch units, the 510th Joint Wing is enroute to Africa. They'll be there to support your offensive" the Kaiser said to the leaders though mainly to Underwood.

"Aw yes. The "Brutal Witches" Churchill said his thoughts out loud.

"And who are the Brutal witches?" Underwood asked.

"Officially they are known as the Royal Witches since Sōwa's two daughters are in the unit. Maria said getting covered up shock from Underwood.

"But due to the effectiveness of the other three members of the unit they are now known as the Brutal witches. They also share a friendly rivalry with the Nobel Witches. Next we have Josephine Jughashvili who is squad leader but everyone calls her Stalin. Then we have Benita Mussolini and finally we have Adolfine Hitler, the Daughter of Adolf Hitler." Maria finished getting a blank stare from the American.

'one of the Axis leaders. The Biggest mass murderer in human history and tyrant. And the daughter of the biggest Racists and more together to put shortly.' Underwood thought in stunned horror, or was it amazement?

"Mister President? Hirohito asked.

"Nothing I just need to make sure our troops in Africa know they'll be getting some interesting guests

"Interesting?" The Leaders asked

"Underwood any idea when you'll be able to link up with Orussia? They'll need to be brought into this as well." The Kaiser asked.

Underwood found it to be VERY ironic to see 'Germans' concerned for the 'Russians' in a good way.

* * *

 **Location Yokosuka Base Fuso:**

 **Fuso May 1942.**

 **"Tracking: Miyafuji Yoshika"**

 **(Just read the Manga. I'm sure most probably know how it went so we'll skip that part.)**

As Yoshika was able to clear her name from being the pantie and bra thief much to the help of Takei we see her along with her two friends Suwa and Hayate eating launch together.

"Ne Youshika-Chan what will you do now with that spirit animal?" Suwa asked.

"Takei-san says he has chosen me to be his witch or something like that." Yoshika simply said.

"Well while all witches have familiars that help channel and grant them abilities, to have a familiar like Kanasada is quite rare. in fact only you and Takei have "Physical familiars." Granted most of us are still in training, but still." Hayate said as she was eating out of a bento box. As the three were chatting together they heard a strange noise that sounded almost like rotary engines of a plane or even a striker, but the sound was off to them. as they listened for it all of a sudden they see an American VTOL come out of no where. **(Helies and VTOLS DO come up on you quite quick. I've seen both types many times, and they sneak up on you quick let me tell you)**

"NANI? WHAT ARE THOSE!?" Yoshika yelled over the sound of the rotors.

Mad they and the whole base came out to see what was going on they watch as the VTOL lands on the runway in a way none of them have seen before.

"Ara what is that?" Yoshika asked.

"SUGOI! It's those Americans we've heard so much about!" One witch trainee said in realization.

"What's an American?" Yoshika asked as her "handicap in world events and celebrity's showed.

"WHAT?! Her two friends said to her in shock.

"You don't know Yoshika-Chan!?" Goshiki said in shock

"N-no?" Yoshika replied as if she committed a crime she was unaware of

"That Yoshika. Is personal from the United States of America." Hayate told her.

"America? Did Liberion change there name?" Yoshika asked getting the slapstick fall down treatment from others who could hear her.

"No Yoshika. Liberion and Faraway land are gone from the earth." Goshiki Suwa told her getting a horrified look from Yoshika.

"WHAT?! What do you mean by that?!" She asked.

"We'll tell you later, all you need to know is that in their place two alternate versions of those nations came here. Canada and America. And what you see is American." Hayate told Yoshika.

To the shock of every Fuso solider, be they Witch or mundane they were shocked to see a woman who bore four stars.

"I'm general Alexander. I was ordered by the Prsident who made a agreement with your Emperor to monitor Witch training methods." The American General told the commanding officer of Yokosuka.

 _ **General Alexander. Americas for most expert on military logistics. Current task, moniter Witch methods and alongside Brigadier Doolittle come up with ways to improve and perfect Witch training methods. Current task will have her at Yokosuka for three weeks.**_

 **And cut! Sorry if you were expecting some action. That is next chapter. I felt like a filler was important right now. And Canada's situation with the future Queen, can't imagine the politics that will cause, poor souls. Hope you like this filler. Like fav follow and review!**

* * *

 **Miyafuji Yoshika is a witch of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing, originating from Fuso. She is sometimes referred to by the pet names such as "Rug rat" and "Mamefuji"**

 **Her familiar is a Mameshiba (a sub-species of Shiba Inu) called Kuji Kanesada (who also bares quite the "appreciation" for the female body. Strong theory believes that Kanasada's like of Femal anatomy (boobs) is the reason for Yoshika's "fascination" with said parts.**

 **The only daughter of Miyafuji Ichiro, a researcher renowned as the "Father of the Striker Units. Her mother Sayaka and grandmother Akimoto Yoshiko preserve a high magic power even after exceeding the 20s, which makes them an extremely uncommon family lineage and the rare case of Witches retaining their Magic after the 20 year mark. Her cousin Yamakawa Michiko does not have a single drop of magic power, but she is Yoshika's closest friend and a classmate since their childhoods.**

 **Raised in a mountain village, Yoshika is mostly ignorant about world affairs. For the future, she just decided to inherit the medical clinic run by her mother and grandmother without thinking about other alternatives at all. She hates when people get hurt and has strong feelings of wanting to protect others. The thought of inheriting the clinic also originates from this. As a country-bred, she was somewhat incapable of settling down when going to the city. Yoshika had a limited knowledge about Witches and actually could not understand the admiration that other girls have towards them as well despite her being one and her grandmother telling her as well. This also stems in part from the fact that she never saw the propaganda film "Flash of the Fuso Sea", which caused many Fuso girls to admire the Witches.**

 **She was personally scouted by Junko Takei (who by then was a Pilot Officer) who was stationed at Yokosuka, a base to train new Fuso Witches. P.O Takei holds a strong connection with her Magic which not only allowed her to sense the immense Magic Yoshika had, but it also aloud her to see the spirit animal Kanesada where as out of the many witche trainees only she and Yoshika could see him (though Suwa and Nakajima could see parts of him). Yoshika at first did not hide her feelings towards her hesitation towards enlisting as a witch when personally invited by Takei, nor did she have any intention of joining the military. But upon helping at a site of a mud slide and unable to help people properly Takei came in to help and gave Miyafuji words of encouragement and why it's a witches job to help and protect. Miyafuji later went to the Yokosuka base and enlisted, and little by little ended up embarking on the aircraft carrier Akagi that was going towards Europe.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello Special Shoutout to the Canadian City of Kenora in the Provence of Manitoba! I spent two day's there one year and even though it was in Winter it truly was a** **beautiful place. the Lake was what got me.**

* * *

 **The Avenger Air Defense System, designated AN/TWQ-1 under the Joint Electronics Type Designation System, is an American self-propelled surface-to-air missile system which provides mobile, short-range air defense protection for ground units against cruise missiles is a system mounted on a Humvee, unmanned aerial vehicles, low-flying fixed-wingaircraft, and helicopters. The Avenger was originally developed for the United States Armed Forces and is currently used by the U.S. Army. The Avenger system was also used by the U.S. Marine Corps.**

* * *

 **Canadian Navy Ships.**

 **Only Military ships, Not including Coast guard (Maritime coastal defense vessels** ) **or PT boats**

 **Destroyers**

 **The _Iroquois_ -class warships are helicopter-carrying, guided missile destroyers. Built for anti-submarine warfare, they were extensively modified for anti-aircraft defence with anti-air weapons systems, improved propulsion plants, advanced surface and sub-surface weapons and communications systems. HMCS _Athabaskan_ , has a complement of 280, and is the last destroyer of this class to remain in service with the fleet**

 **HMCS _Athabaskan_ DDG 282 29 VLS, Standard SM-2MR Block IIIASAMs 1 76 mm/62 OTO Melara 6 tubes for Mark 46 Mod 5 torpedoes 1 Phalanx CIWS(Block 1B) 6 M2 Browning machine guns 2 CH-124 Sea Kinghelicopters 5100 t COGOG - 2 shaft 2 × Allison570-KF cruise gas turbines (5.6 MW) 2 × Pratt  & WhitneyFT4A-2 boost gas turbines (37 MW) Davie Shipbuilding 1 June 1969 30 September 1972**

* * *

 **The _Halifax_ -class frigates are multi-role vessels with anti-submarine, anti-aircraft and anti-ship capability. In response to recent global security interest's, the role of the class has shifted from open ocean to littoral engagement. Innovations in operational tactics have allowed the vessels of this class to adapt to new asymmetric surface threats. To ensure effective long-term capacity in this new threat environment the ships are undergoing a refit, including passive and active weapons, radars, and new combat architecture to meet the modern requirements. To date, seven of the 12 ships have been refitted. Each holds a compliment of 225 officers and crew. All ships of the class are named after major Canadian cities.**

 **HMCS _Halifax_ **

**HMCS _Vancouver_**

 **HMCS _Regina_ **

**HMCS _Winnipeg (I've been there. Went to see the Mint, it was a nice City. It was Winter but it had Charm as well. )_**

 **HMCS _Charlottetown_**

 **HMCS _Ottawa_ **

**HMCS _St. John's_**

 ** _Armaments_**

 **24 Honeywell Mk 46 torpedoes 16 Evolved Sea-Sparrow SAM 8 RGM-84 Harpoon SSM 1 57 mm Bofors Mk2 gun 1 20 mm Vulcan Phalanx CIWS 6 .50 calibermachine guns 1 CH-124 Sea King 3,995 t (light) 4,795 t (operational) 5,032 t (deep load) 2 LM2500Gas turbines 1 SEMT**

* * *

 **The _Victoria_ class are diesel-electric fleet submarines designed in the late 1970s to supplement the Royal Navy's nuclear submarine force. They were decommissioned at the end of the Cold War. In 1998, Canada purchased the submarines to replace the aging _Oberon_ -class submarines. Refit for Canadian service included the removal of Sub-Harpoon missile firing and mine-laying capabilities, installation of torpedo launch systems and upgrades to weapons and fire control systems. Each vessel holds 53 crew.**

 **HMCS Victoria**

 **HMCS Windsor**

 **HMCS Cornor Brook**

 **HMCS Chicoutimi**

 **Armaments**

 **6 × 530 mm torpedo tubes**

 **18 × Mark 48 torpedoes**

 **Propulsion**

 **Diesel-electric(37 MW (50,000 hp))** **2 Paxman Valenta 16 RPA diesel generators, 4,070 hp (3,030 kW)** **2 GEC, 5,000 kW (6,700 hp) motor-generators**

* * *

 **Canadian Armed Vehicles**

 **Leopard 2A6M CAN Main Battle Tank 2007–Present Germany 20 leopard 2s were loaned from Germany. Then Canada acquired 80 tanks from the Netherlands.**

 **M109A4+ Self-propelled artillery 1964-2005 origin United States. Replaced with towed M777 guns in 2007.**

 **AVGP Grizzly Wheeled Armoured personnel carrier 1976–present Origin Canada. 6x6 vehicle based on the MOWAG Piranha with a Cadillac-Gage 1 metre turret, designed to carry a section of infantry.**

 **AVGP Husky Wheeled Armoured recovery vehicle 1976–present Origin Canada 6x6 vehicle based on the MOWAG Piranha.**

 **M113 Tracked Armoured personnel carrier mid 1960s - present Origin United States Current in service variants: M113A3 Personnel carrier with Remote Weapon System (RWS), M113A3 Personnel carrier with One Metre Turret, M113A3 Mobile Repair Team, M577A3 Command Post,MTVL Basic Personnel Carrier / Light Re-supply, MTVC Heavy Re-supply, MTVE Engineer Vehicle, MTVF Fitter (Repair) Vehicle,**

 **Coyote Wheeled reconnaissance vehicle 1996–present Canada**

 **Bison Wheeled Armoured personnel carrier 1990–present Canada Converted to supporting variants. LAV III Wheeled Infantry Fighting Vehicle 1999–present can also be used as a Armoured personnel carrier**

 **RG-31 Nyala Infantry mobility vehicle 2006–present Origin Canada. 111 units delivered for use in Afghanistan.**

* * *

 **Assault Rifles.**

 **C7/C7A2 Assault rifle 1988–Present Canada Replaced the FNC1A1's**

 **Sniper.**

 **McMillan TAC-50 Sniper rifle 2000–Present origin: United States**

* * *

 **Neue Karlsland**

 _My darling Daughter, I hope this letter gets to you and you are well, Everything is going good here. I am continuing to make portraits to help inspire our people and give them hope that our homeland will soon be back in our hands. I am doing my best just as you are. I read nothing but good things about the Witches and you're unit as well. As to the whole Dissaperance of North Liberion, I still can't believe it! To think that there are alternate Country's. Regardless I have heard that the two Nations have posted support to our efforts to repel the Neuroi, and to my relief will support the Witch Corps. I am still doing my best to help keep support to the Witches. Which is still a hard battle even more so with Liberion and Farawayland gone. But What ever happens I hope you'll be safe and we can return to Karlsland together._

 _You're Father: Adolf Hitler_

Hitler had just returned from the local Post office to deliver his monthly letter to his Daughter. As he made it back home to continue a painting of his, Darkness suddenly overcame him. Naturally he put up a struggle but he soon felt his head be put in a lock grip and conscious quickly leaving him. He was out before he truly knew what happend.

" **This is Spector target has been captured I repeat, Target captured. Moving to exfil."**

 **"Copy Spector Evac is already on the way; out."**

 **"Let's move people! We need to be quick about this."**

* * *

 **White House**

"Alright let's begin." Underwood said to his chief's of staff

"Alright as we all know Alexander has told us what she's calling Temporay containment when it come to our History of the next four years. We believe that it is best to let them know now rather then later." Army General Towns told the group.

"Isn't that dangerous though, I mean our main concern is the fallout between the TEMP Nations, We all know the reasons why. What we need to come up with is HOW to keep fighting from brakeing out between them and still be focused on the Neuroi." Admiral Willet had told the group via a live broadcast, though it was sketchy in and out as she was currently In route to Africa.

"We can't tell the leaders, it would be best if it was all said and told in one sitting. But yeah, I'd hate to see fallout between Karlslanders and Orussian's but better now then then." Underwood said

"One other thing Mister president, should General Doolittle be here?" Airforce General Granger asked about his new counterpart.

"Not yet. Alexander is currently in Fuso to witness training techniques for witches and how to better on them. And Doolittle is still being briefed about the history we are discussing right now." Underwood answered the Man

"Maybe this could work, why not watch her reactions to the reality of our history, it could be a starting point to see how the locals would react to WW2." Towns said.

"Alredy ahead of you there. Now it has come to my attention that the Neuroi have virtually no presence in the Pacific aside from Singapore and then some." Underwood said continuing the meeting

"Yes sir, it's a priority target because it's literally right on the trade route Fuso uses to Reenforce Europe." Towns said

* * *

 **Yokosuka Base: Fuso 1942 local year**

"So wait, how did North Liberion disappear?" Yoshika asked the third time getting a minor frustrated sigh from Goshiki.

"All the world knows is that some sort of Wave started in the pacific and went east arcoss tthe Liberion Sisters and poof two different country's arrive." Goshiki Finished her explanation.

"So you basically use regular air tactics to train Witches just as any mundane Pilot would, But they they a wider view of the skies since they don't have canopies. How to you adjust for high altitude air pressure and other things as witches?" Alexander asks Junko.

"We use Magic, it has many uses, in fact depending on what kind of familler a witch has they can get a characteristic of said animal, such as a cat one can have better eye sight. Rabbit gets better hearing. Theirs other things more complicated but that's a general idea." Junko finished saying.

Right now Junko was showing Alexander around the base making chit chat while American and Canadian scientists were watching the young Witches train and talking with mechanics on the specs of Strikers.

"A-ano," One young Witch said looking at the fifty year old general.

"Yes?" Alexander asked the young witch

"Is it true you're from a different world?"

"Yes it is sweetie But it's really just a different version from yours and we come 80 years in the future." Alexander sans weed the young witch now group of Witches who were awe struck by the truth telling it to them in the face, and among them were Yoshika Goshiki and Hayate.

"If you don't mind why are you here?" Yoshika asked.

"Well I'm my country's foremost military logistics expert, I've been assigned along with the scientists to watch and study Witch Tactics and striker tech to better improve them. Well we're really just to record and study your training methods and let Brigadier General Doolittle take it from there. With the help of our Airforce General." She finished saying.

"What could you do to improve them for?" Another witch asked

"Well, this is 75 years in the past for us, so being 75 years from the future you can imagine the improvements to warfare and technology, sorry we don't have flying cars, but we are in a position of giving the Neuroi a big kick in the butt." Alexander finished saying.

"Yeah!" Was the collected voices of the witches.

"Oh would you like to see the future?" Alexander asked wiping out the IPhone 9 (WITH AUDIO JACK!)

* * *

 **Orussia: Moscow**

The survivors of the fall of Moscow were now just prisoners of the Neuroi. With only one witch and injured what could mundane solider's do with just rifles and a few Grenade's and Sub's, the best they could try was to study Neuroi movement for some moment later in time. Natalia Was resting in her hidden area of a ruined building along with ten other Orussians, since the fall of Moscow they've been losing men to Neuroi. Either by Snipers or just by unlucky means. Neuroi knew there were survivors in the city and Out of the Two hundred survivors in Moscow only fifty were left. One thought was ALWAYS present in their minds, one thought that was more dangerous the the Neuroi a thought that was born the moment they were abandoned. 'Whats the point'.

natalia and her band of survivors could here the lumbering of the Neuroi but it was not so prevalent and frequent then when they were laying siege. But one thought was born during the retreat, one thought that was festering in their minds, one thought born from what they thought was betrayal, one thought growing each and every day, a thought so much more dangerous then the Neuroi. And that thought?

'What's the point'

* * *

 **Sidi Bu Zid**

 **Mission, Take back the area from Alien occupation. Allied forces with the backing of American and Canadian forces and their** **Technologically advanced hardware have minimized casualties among TEMP forces along with Witch support. Current Orders are to combine forces for a final push into the city and push Neuroi forces out of the area to help secure the African Continent and give room for the push into the Middle East and it's oil.**

* * *

"Field marshal Montgomery! We have the first line! I repeat we have the first line!" A Britannian solider told the generals.

"Good! We can begin attacking the second and third lines!" Rommel said.

 **Second line Neuroi defense**

Charrlotte Was currently in one of the Tiger strikers, beside her were armor from all nations but the eye candy was no doubt the American and Canadian MBT'S, all over the place TEMP solider's and witches were talking about them, some complimenting their color's saying its a nice tan for the desert, for those lucky enough to ride on one they were talking none stop about it being a "smooth" ride compared to Crusaders, Panzers II' III' and the God awful looking M3 Lee's but they were all amazed with the Caliber of the two MBT'S. 120 millimeter cannons on tanks was unheard of still. The closest they've seen was the Tiger's 88 and now that seemed like a 37 millimeter. They were also amazed at knowing that they could shoot and move at the same time. No tank in the allied arsenal could move while firing accurately, unless it was luck.

Over head they saw American jets drop bombs down on the Neuroi position which also amazed everyone.

With the air raid complete the whole line of Allied forces began the assault onto the city with the Americans and Canadians ahead of the forces due to better engines and seventy five years from the alternate future. They soon spotted Neuroi captured 88's and the MBT's began to pick them off quickly while moving. Some 88's managed to fire a few rounds off at the American and Canadian Tanks but they just shook them off like a 37mm firing at a Maus.

Thanks to the MBT's and Air support casualty's were very light and damage minimal to the allies. With Neuroi now out of or retreating from the outskirts of the City the Whole Allied force began the cruel and dirty fighting of Urban warfare.

* * *

 **Sorry that I have to leave it here but I wanted to get this out, It's been a month and I watned you to get something. But please enjoy it none the less!**

 **As always Read follow and review**


	10. Chapter 10 Witness's of the Dark Past

**so I went bit over board with the History** **here. But oh well. Nothing in full detail but context and then some. REMEMBER DO NOT! flame me for what I put. The bottom line is History is different where ever you live. Canada you would here more about the battles and heroics the Canadians did in WW2. Britain you'd get more history about what they did then others. I have done my best with trying to keep this simple and fair for everyone. but remember don't flame or anything automatically, History may be general but its always different depending where you live.**

 **And for the sake of getting this out of the way. No battle scenes yet. Truth be told I'm not good with them, BUT I WILL HAVE THEM! I WILL NOT COWER FROM IT! hold out just a little longer My wonder readers. PLEASE!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Bold letters represent History and stuff**

While light letters represent the here and now if the story.

 **History talk**

Normal talk

* * *

Sidi Bu Zid had fallen to the combined forces of the allied armies. With casualties low for a change, Though the Americans and Canadians lost personal in the fight as well. But thanks to American and Canadian Tech lives were saved thanks to the knowledge and Witches helped play a large part in the offensive. Though a new tactic was found that day. Modern day firearms were were almost as ineffective as TEMP Firearms. ALMOST. Thanks to under barrel attachments GL's did a good work at hurting them. What's important about this is that one group of Canadians and Americans were pinned down with a few wounded. Two witches came to the aid, and when one of the Witches was forced to use an America SCAR it seemed like the power of the witches which already augments the firepower of what ever weapon they use seems to make the SCAR'S power triple. This was reported to American and Canadian command and more experiments and study would be required. But Modern Armor and Air craft did the most damage.

With Sidi Bu zid secure Tripoli was all that remind of the Neuroi west of the Nile. Allied forces are already staging an attack force to push east of the Nile and into the Middle East. It was decided that a Total Witch offensive would be used to take Tripoli.

* * *

News about the future Queen of the U.K. and Canada's decision to recognize her as the *Ruling Monarch* Elizabeth was running rampant in the areas of the Britannian Empire was running rampant. King George was proud of his daughter but he worried that what this could do to the line of succession, However knowing his brother and Heir apparent would abdicate the Thrown and Elizabeth would rule. The whole Knowing the future really brought a huge headache to the king, All he really worried about right know was what would happen to her in the here and now. And the potential danger this may bring.

Speaking of the *Now*/Future Queen she was back with her Unit though temporally, the 511Th JFW the Titan Witches. (You all had have seen this coming yes?) which comprised of seven Witches.

"I Still can't believe it, I'm talking to the "Queen of the Brittanian Empire." The leader of the Titan Witches said. to the Further Queen. While her other friends just looked at her in awe. Sure they kew she was the daughter of the king but they didn't think she would become the queen.

"Well it's complicated, From what iv'e been told. Canada and others are part of whats known as the Commonwealth realm which still do recognize the authority of the Crown. While they are no doubt independent and Sovereign Nations they still recognize the monarchy as the head of state. Though they recognize the Crown the PM of Canada has said they will view me as the ruling Monarch as they have since the 1950's which is still ten years away." Elizabeth said to her friends in a bit of a confused tone.

* * *

America and Canada with the relented agreement of the World leaders agreed to hold off all military actions sans Orussia. (American and Canadian forces would fill that gap) until they saw what America and Canada wanted to show.

Underwood along with Collins agreed that now was the best time to get this thing over with. They just hoped that this would not cause to much problems in the long run. Though America had finally made contact with the Orussian Empire five days ago they would hold off a few weeks, since Prussia was facing Neuroi worst right now.

The allied forces and witches where all put in separate areas and groups. (Allies and Axis groups) even the world leaders including the tsar where placed away from each other. Of course part of the agreement was there would be a large amount of American and Canadian MP's stationed around the areas where the History lesson would take place.

Around the world witches and TEMP forces waited, And they each we're given Papers with Information. Mainly just the names of their Country counterparts.

Shirley couldn't help but ask Perrine, Lynnette, and Sanya what was going on. MP's had to escort Ellia away from Sanya and to the rest of the 501st.

Evan the 510th were pretty much confined to quarters on the Ford (Which was still in the Mediterranean) with several MP's outside.

Since this was Hitlers daughter and since two of the Axis later allied leader(s) were in there, the MP's where put on extra alert

Then the dark history began. The North American Sisters hoping this would not completely strain Allied Relations.

" **One must regard these 30 years of strife,**

 **Turmoil and suffering in Europe as part of one story...**

 **One story of a 30 Years war"**

Winston Churchill.

'Yeah.' Churchill thought, but how wrong he would want to be with agreeing.

Next the TEMP'S see a scene of what appears to be Britannian Soldiers in column shooting rifles and getting killed.

They next see German Soldiers firing in the trench when they hear one shout Gas

As they watched them put on Gas Masks and some failing to in time, the Camera focus's on one German in particular. He was having trouble getting his mask on because of his mustache. So he holds his breath until the gas clears.

The scene then skips to that Solider as they watch him began to cut his mustache off a bit as he waters it down Adolphine finally recognizes that person as she wonders why are they making it seems so ominous.

'Dad?'

'Hitler?' Karlslanders thought as they saw their most famous painter.

 **"In the next 30 years over 60 Million people will die, in the two bloodiest wars History has ever seen."**

A shared look of mute horror was evident in all who were watching. Some of them Churchill Especially remembered the first Neuroi war. And they in their unkowleged wisdom wonders if it would be bloody with the Neuroi.

" **But it all began in Sarajevo."**

" **Ujedinjenje ili smrt.**

 **Unification or Death"**

 **" I (...), by entering into the society, do hereby swear by the Sun which shineth upon me, by the Earth which feedeth me, by God, by the blood of my forefathers, by my honour and by my life, that from this moment onward and until my death, I shall faithfully serve the task of this organization and that I shall at all times be prepared to bear for it any sacrifice. I further swear by God, by my honour and by my life, that I shall unconditionally carry into effect all its orders and commands. I further swear by my God, by my honour and by my life, that I shall keep within myself all the secrets of this organisation and carry them with me into my grave. May God and my brothers in this organisation be my judges if at any time I should wittingly fail or break this oath."**

 **Oath to the Black Hand.**

 **(AN: They NEVER get as much mention as they should.!)**

"Heck of an oath." Shirley said to her two squad mates.

 **The Black Hand was a secret military society formed on May 9th 1911 by officers in the Army of the Kingdom of Serbia, originating in the conspiracy group that assassinated the Serbian royal couple (1903), led by captain Dragutin Dimitrijević "Apis".**

"I remember my dad saying something about that." Greta M gollob said, being from Ostmark and the CO for the 505TH JFW "Mirage Witches"

 **It was formed with the aim of uniting all of the territories with a South Slavic majority not ruled by either Serbia or Montenegro. Its inspiration was primarily the unification of Italy in 1859–70, but also that of Germany in 1871.**

 **June 28 1914**

 **Archduke Of Austria, Franz Ferdinand and the apparent heir to the Austrian-Hungarian Empire is assassinated. With the Black Hand having played a key role.**

"Isn't His son the current ruler of Ostmark?" A Liberion Temp asked an Ostmark Soldier.

"Yeah, we're not even five minutes in and this is already messed up. How do we even know if what they are shou g us summits true?!" The Ostmarkian yelled, only to get shush sounds from others.

 **Austria-Hungary authorized military mobilization and declared war against Serbia on the 28 of July 1914. The Secret Treaty of 1892 required both Russia and France to mobilize immediately against Austria-Hungary followed by a commencement of action against the Triple Alliance, soon all the Great Powers of Europe were at war except Italy. Italy cited a clause in the Triple Alliance treaty which only bound it to enter in case of aggression against one of the treaty members, and so remained neutral for the time being. Although the Russian Empire mobilized its army, Tsar Nicholas the II also saw it along the lines as an obligation to the Slavs in Serbia and the surrounding areas.**

 **With the Austrian-Hungarian declaration of war on Serbia, the chain reaction of established alliances plunges the world into war, the First World War.**

"Mein Gott!" Was all Galland could say

 **Two alliances are formed.**

 **Great Britain**

 **The French Republic**

 **the Russian Empire**

 **Japan**

 **Italy**

 **the United States**

 **(And others)**

 **Form the Allies**

 **While the**

 **German Empire**

 **Austria-Hungary**

 **And the Ottoman Empire**

 **Form the Central Powers.**

* * *

 **Born on the 20th of April 1889 in Braunau am Inn, Austria-Hungary. Hitler was of Austrian origin.**

 **He was an Austrian citizen until the 7th of April 1925 then became a German citizen after February 25 1932.**

 **At age Twenty Five Adolf Hitler is a poor Loner. He was an aspiring artist Struggling to survive. Both his Parents were dead.**

 **He was a lost soul, he wanted to become an artist but he couldn't get into the art school; The Academy of Fine Arts Vienna rejected him in 1907 and again in 1908, citing "unfitness for painting". The director recommended that Hitler study architecture, which was also an interest to Hitler but he lacked academic credentials as he had not finished secondary school. He ended up living in a flop house and Men's Hostels. He was forced to sell his paintings for next to nothing just to survive.** (Ironically he also lived off the help of Jewish charities)

Karlslanders and Adolphine were extremely shocked by this. Here's this "History" of America and Canada and they say Karlsland's greatest Painter and most famous person (Sans the Kaiser) never even got into the art school he went to.

Adolphine was just as shocked. Hearing that her Father never got into the place and doing the thing he loved was heart breaking. Not only that, but her Father met her Mother there. Hitler Never got into the school then that ment she was never born.

it was already stressful just by that alone. She was happy that her friends were there for her, though she wonders why her best friend Stalin was in the other room.

 **Hitler didn't have any other plan, when he was rejected by the art school he didn't know what to do so he became a lost drifting soul.**

 **Hitler at first managed to avoid getting Drafted into the Austrian army, holding antisemitic views in which he had no desire to fight for the multicultural Austria.**

 **He was a passionate German Patriot even though he was Austrian, and as an Austrian he's considers as a pan-German.**

 **The Austrian Army eventually forces Hitler into conscription but he was rejected.**

 **He tried out for the Austrian Army but he fails the physical, he's not seen as being strong enough to carry a rifle. So Hitler turns to the German Army who accepts almost any one.**

 **Being part of the German Army was something Hitler deeply Loved during his time in the German Army. There was a flood of Patriotism and Hitler was swept away by it.**

 **(Insert Churchill's Shame at Gallipoli)**

 **Italy who sided with the Allies was given the offer to switch sides by Germany and join the Central powers, of which Italy refused. Italy sent over ten thousand men to fortify the border on it's eastern border Of theAlps In case of an attack.**

 **One of these Soldiers is a sharpshooter named**

 **Benito Mussolini.**

Now this got the 510TH's attention.

"Girls, i-is it just me or does that seem creepy?" Benita asked her friends.

"Extreamly creepy." One of the Princesses said.

 **Before WW1 Mussolini was an anti war activist and a journalist, he's pretty much a pacifist. But two years on the front has turned the one time Socialist into a radical Nationalist. The time on the Italian front has turned Mussolini into a man who will do anything to see Italy return to greatness; and it is that kind of belief that he will take back to Rome and eventually use to take control over all of Italy.**

"I...It CANT BE?" Benita now said in extreme shock.

"Just breath Benita." Adolphine said trying to calm her friend down.

"Isn't that the person in the 510TH?" Nikka asked her friends.

"I- I guess." Was the dump struck shock she got from her wing mates.

 **Desperate to gain ground and with minimal loss**

 **Germany in secret created a huge stockpile of lethal Gases, Chemical warfare was now industrialized for the first time in history.**

 **Germany quickly uses these gases on the Canadians and the rest of the Allies, gases like Chlorine and Fostgine tens of thousands of Allied soldiers suffocate in the trenches by the gases**

 **Not only was it a horrible and in later cases with later gases, an extremely painful way to die, even though it was a largely mixed success weapon it was still an effective terror weapon. The first WMD in modern warfare and modern history.**

 **By 1916 the death toll was catastrophic for both sides. But it was clear that the Allies where the ones who were suffering the worst.**

 **The Allies, in desperate need for more man power begin looking to a country that could give them a hope to change the course of the war in the allies favor. They look to the United States and soon they would get the chance they needed.**

 **America didn't care about the war in Europe. American President Woodrow Wilson won re-election with the moniker "He kept us out of the war"**

 **Wilson saw that the American people did not want to be involved in a war that was far away in which there were people and causes that the American people had nothing to do with. And frankly the American people did not see anything about the war that could put them at immediate risk.**

 **However that would began to change. Germany authorized unrestricted torpedo strikes on ships, to Deny supplies to the Allies, but in a couple of cases Americans were killed in those strikes. Now at first America demanded Germany halt the Unrestricted Strikes to which Germany agreed to. But later on in the war they backed out of that agreement and then that's where the lusitania comes. In the spring of 1915 the British liner the Lusitania is sunk, and over one hundred Americans were lost. This outraged t** **he American people. Here's a war far away in which Americans had nothing to do with but now Americans are dying in this war. And American resentment grows against Germany.**

 **And on February 16 1917 the Zimmerman Telegram is revealed.**

 **The Zimmerman telegram was one of the stupidest things the German Government ever did. The Zimmerman telegram states that the German Government is offering to fund a Mexican Invasion of the United States that would allow Mexico to reclaim the border states of Texas, Arizona and New Mexico.**

This came as a shock for Liberion and Karlsland.

 **Germany's bid for this was they knew France and Brittan were going to need American forces to replenish their decimated army's so they hoped that if they could start a war between Mexico and America America would be too occupied with their war and it would give the Central Powers the time they needed to finish off the allies and win the war.**

 **No surprise that this infuriated a lot of Americans, even the German Kaiser confessed to the plot. In April 1917 President Wilson signs the Declaration of war against Germany and the Central Powers.**

 **With America now in the war the Central Powers were now in a desperate race against time to try and win the war. America may have entered the war, but it's not ready to fight the war. However the European Allies are desperate for the fresh numbers of Soldiers to fill in the lines. And Germany still has over a million troops on the eastern front.**

 **So they decided to try a gambol even more daring then the Zimmerman telegram. They send Vladimir Lenin back to Russia to take them out of the fight.**

This Got Sanya, Alexsandra and Stalin, to gasp in pure horror. They remember him form some History books, He failed to gain any power due to a lack of momentum during the First Neuroi war which Tsar Nicholas backed out of due to the demands of the Orussian people.

 **Lenin was In exile in Switzerland, leader of the Communist revolution he's put on a train and given over Ten million dolors to remove the provisional Government who had already ousted the Tsar and dissolved the Russian Empire in the February revolution.**

(Insert extreme shock for Oruusian Witches and Other people)

 **Linin is met by one of his closest supports and and eventually his successor. Ioseb Besarionis dze Jughashvili; but the world will soon know him as Stalin.**

(Pure dead horror silence for the 510TH)

(Insert the rest of all that mess Including the UNFAIR treaty imposed on Germany.)

Everyone was shocked. And that's a understatement. Oh sure there was unbelief and not believing that this was the history of America and Canada. All WW1 did for the world was modernize warfare, See the removal of the Three major European Empires and so forth.

* * *

 **(Insert Hitlers rise to power)**

With the knowledge of how Hitler became the leader of Germany it's an understatement to say that everyone was shocked yet again. None more so then the Karlslanders. And his daughter. She couldn't believe it, she stopped listening half way about her Father's rise. she broke down crying about the Nazi policy that her alternate father signed and made. she nearly suffered a nervous brake down nut she told her self she had to endure.

Now just some extreme lazy context on the war because i'd never be able to post this. you know how History goes.

 **(Fall of France.)**

 **(Battle of Britain)**

 **After the battle of Britain hitler is forced to cease all attempts at an invasion of the British Isle and begin to amass his forces to invade the Soviet Union.**

 **(Stalin and his policy's and purges go here, along with horror at what the few Orussians see what their country has become.)**

 **The Soviet Union was probably on equal par with the Jews on hate. Hitler saw it as the nexus of Communism which he absolutely despised and and Judaism and if it were not destroyed ultimately the Soviet Union would destroy Germany and the idea of a pure and perfect Aryan race.**

 **BUT you have to realize that there was just sheer pragmatism in play with the Soviet Union and Germany. The Soviet Union was the Grossraumvirtscahft** (might have spelled that wrong.) **the great economic space and it was also going to be the place for Lebensraum.**

" **Without consideration of traditions and prejudices, Germany must find the courage to gather our people, and their strength, for an advance along the road that will lead this people from its present, restricted living-space to new land and soil; and hence also free it from the danger of vanishing from the earth or of serving others as a slave nation. The National Socialist Movement must strive to eliminate the disproportion between our population and our area — viewing this latter as a source of food as well as a basis for power politics — between our historical past and the hopelessness of our present impotence"**

 **excerpt from Mein Kompf towards Labensraum.**

 **The Soviet Union would be the bread basket and new livening spaces for "Pure Germans" once the Nazi's were successful in creating the thousand year Riech. Obviously it fails.**

 **But the** **More pressing reason for the Invasion was they needed Russia's natural resources such as the coal and food but most importantly the Oil. If they could annex the Soviet Union they would be self sufficient in Oil and fend off the British and American attacks and force a trues with the Allies. It was extremely important for Germany to get Oil which they had no means of acquiring, which is why they used a lot of synthetic fuels.**

 **June 22 1941 Germany and its allies launch Operation Barbarossa; the invasion of Russia. Across an eighteen hundred mile long front Germany and her Allies total over four million solider. This is the largest invasion force in the history of the world, and for a while their the German's showed superior tactics and operational Mastery that the Soviets could not match.**

 **(Brest Fortress)**

 **(Operation Typhoon)**

 **Stalingrade was an important city for Hitler, he knew that it was named after Stalin himself, so if he could take the city he would force Stalin to try and take it back and he could wear down the Red Army, but it was more important because that was where they could move south into the caucasus oil fields.** (Side note, They did make it. But Hitler ever the "Wise and masterful strategist he was" ordered the forces their to head back to Stalingrad, then he ordered the BACK to the Oil fields then BACk again.) **Stalingrad was without a doubt one of the fiercest if not the most fiercest battle in the History of war.** (Kursk was the largest Tank battle in History but it was extremely brutal as well.) **Over two and a half Million troops clash.**

 **The Eastern front is vital to the Western allies because it absorbs the bulk of Germany's fighting power, to put it bluntly the Soviets do most of the fight and most of the dying on land.**

 **(Kursk)**

 **Russia manages to hold off Nazi invasion and can now begin a counter offensive after Kursk, but at a cost of over nine million casualties both soldiers and Civilians. In contrast to this the Western Allies have not stepped foot on europe since Dunkirk and America has not put one Solider onto the European mainland.**

 **Stalin was deeply frustrated with the western Allies. He assumed that it was a conspiracy, that Churchill and Roosevelt were going to fight to the last Russian, then the British and Americans would cross the channel and take all the spoils of war when the Russians had fought for it with their own blood and treasure.**

* * *

 **December 7th 1941 World war two is in its twenty seventh month, Japanese forces storm Shanghai, German forces are closing in near Moscow and Nazi Germany has almost all of continental Europe under its control. Britain remains one of the last free countries from Germany. Across the Atlantic the United States remains neutral. But at 7:55 AM Japanese forces launch a surprise attack on the United States bringing them in to the war.**

 **(Insert Pearl Harbor)**

 **"December 7th 1941 A date which will live in infamy The United States was deliberately and suddenly attacked by forces of the Empire of Japan." It's important to know that Japan had no choice but to attack the United States and thus involve America in the war.**

 **Japan invaded China** (Insert the horrible crimes of Nanjing AKA Nanking; to this day some Japanese "Historians say that all the mass muder and Mass rape the Japanese did to the Chinese their was all fake and staged) **and began building its own empire by the late 1920' When France fell to Germany Japan annexed Indochina Modern-day Vietnam. The US imposed a Oil** **Embargo. Japan was totally reliant on Oil imports and they got virtually all their Oil for the united States so the US imposes in Oil embargo and sending the Japanese Economy near total collapse. So the Japanese were forced to attack in an attempt at self preservation through conquest.**

 **Roosevelt knew the US would need to enter the war at some point. Whether the Embargo on the Japanese was deliberate to get the US into the war still remains in debate.**

* * *

 **I'm just going to stop here. You can add your own stuff while you read this. Hope you enjoyed it none the less. I'll continue it next chapter but I'm taking a break form this to work on my RWBY stories.**


	11. Chapter 11: You're being Transferred

**Ok welcome back. Since this took way longer then I wanted I'm cutting the history lessons short, VERY SHORT. I plan on continuing the history parts as flashbacks and special filler chapters. But I can't spend the time doing history on this scale. Now I see why others do a quick telling only so many words long. But oh well.**

 **I was also contemplating on working on a spin off when I get this over with, in which we see what happened to Liberion and Farawayland. I was thinking of sending them to our world but that would be WAY to much trouble.**

 **let me know what you think**

 **Here we go.  
**

 **please fav follow and give a review, no flames, point out mistakes but be kind.**

* * *

 **Flashback**

"So let's get this straight you want Allied command to transfer full control and operations of the 510th ( _ **TM)**_ Joint fighter wing to the United States and Canada?" the Kaiser and Hirohito said together towards Underwood as the Collins had to head back to canada and also deal with the people with Elizabeth.

"Yes that is correct." Underwood said to them.

"But you already have control of all Liberion forces both Witch and none Witch." Maria said.

"Indeed that is true, but since the US and Canada are not from this world per say we will be uniting virtually all our forces and combining them into a beater fighting force." Underwood said.

"I can understand that part, but why the Royal Witches? They have no "National ties so to speak with either of you. And we have royalty in that wing as well I doubt Hiro here will take the fact that his daughters will be near out of his influence just like that." Churchill said.

"We are willing to do technology and medical exchanges in return." Underwood said.

"WAIT JUST A MOMENT! MY DAUGHTERS ARE NOT SOME BARGAINING TOOL!" the Fuso emperor yelled enraged by Frank' choice of words

"I am sorry if that seemed harsh, let me rephrase it. In exchange for the 510th JFW falling into our command we are willing to give something in return for that missing part of your military." He said more clear

"Before we even talk more about this, Why the 510TH? What makes them so special out of the other Witch unites? Kaiser Frederick asked.

Underwood was prepared for this, no way could he tell them that two of them we're the leaders of Romagna and Orussia in their world at least.

* * *

 **Dossier, eyes for the President of the United States of America ONLY**

We face numerous challenges when our history is reviled, the main problems being the worry and containment with the repercussions of Allied forces and their reactions to their counterparts, if we are to have a fighting chance we must do everything in our power to try and keep cooperation and cohesion possible. I advise that we separate the Axis and Allied forces before we show them, and place heavy security outside the areas. Adolf Hitler is secured and is being moved to **& *$#^&^ **Canada with the "cooperation" of the Canadian Government.

In regards to the 510th **(TM)** Personally I think it would be best if somehow an agreement was made to transfer the three HVI's to our command or at least try and transfer them into either American or Canadian Command. Yes I fully realize the repercussions that may and will happen once they realize who those girls are. But that's just it, their girls, nothing more and nothing less.

We are forwarding more suggestions later, lets just get this Shit over with and try and find a way back home.

 **Cynthia Helene, Director of the CIA**

* * *

"While yes the 510th Has no national relations with us or Canada they are a multinational Unit, we thought of asking for other witch units such as the 501st **(cover story)** but we know how important they are needed in Britannia, and the 510th is based in Neue Karlsland and one of the few Witch units that are not on a priority need. I will admit they would be used as a means of research and assessment on adapting to our military hardware and technology and the results that they would provide will help us in giving us a good guess on the integrating of our weapons for you." Frank finished.

"And what of Josephine? You'd need the confirmation from either the Tsar or Zhukov to have her transferred." The Kaiser said.

we've managed to get into contact with the Orussian Government, it took a bit of work but if you'll agree so will they." Underwood said.

The negotiations lasted for three days but it was finally agreed that the 510th JFW the Royal Witches would be under US and Canadian command. Just one day before History would be told.

* * *

 **With the Oil embargo imposed the Japanese only hope would be to take control of the Dutch east Indies** (Now Indonesia) **The problems were supply and they had to get past the Philippines which was under US control. And** **remember Japan was actually planing at the drawing board for this when America was still neutral. Japan was forced to either choose war or appeasement.**

 **Japan chooses war, it is important that they make the first strike and it had to be crippling. The Japanese knew they could ever win a war toe to toe with the United Sates, they knew they Didn't have the military might** (even though they had quite the impressive Occupation force in Asia, Russia destroyed them in two weeks just one month before the end of the war.) **, the economic might and MOST importantly they didn't have the Industrial power of the United States. But** **If you could take out the US Pacific fleet America's ability to respond to anything the Japanese could do would be taking away for many months. In short this was a calculated risk.  
**

 **Now it's important to note that even while they were preparing to attack and declare war on the US Japan did still try and use diplomacy, but it's a bit of a debate.**

 **Japan sent an ambassador to try and negotiate a deal to remove the oil embargo before the Attack, what the debate is that the Attack on Pearl Harbor happened to soon for any deal to be made. Basically the Ambassador didn't have enough time to try and make a deal before Japan attacked America.**

"I have to admit, that's not very fair." Shirley said to her two wing mates.

"Bastards." Dominica said to Jean but loud enough for the Other "Allies" in the tent to hear.

"Don't start anything Dom!" Jean told her in a harsh tone that was rare for the young blonde witch.

 **"The surprise Attack on the United States by the Japanese is the longest Voyage and attack (Distance wise) in history, over three thousand miles or 4828.032 Km long.**

 **Japanese Grand Admiral Isoroku Yamamoto is in command for the attack.**

"Nimitz and Halsey were shocked, he was a good friend to them and to hear HE was the one in command of the operation..

 **(Damage of the fleet goes here)**

 **The attack has crippled the US Pacific fleet. But naval woes are all to familiar with the Allies.**

* * *

 **Before the U.S enters the war the United Kingdom and it's Empire fought virtually alone; France had fallen and that seemed like it was the end, Russia signed a non aggression pact with Germany. The only hope the U.K had was keeping it's trade routes with the US and the countries under the British Empire open. The United Kingdom depended on the imports of around Five million Tones of supplies every month, this is the greatest weakness they had at the time, and it's a weakness German Admiral Donitz seizes.**

Several Kriegsmarine personnel gave a quick glance as the decorated Karlsland Admiral and they were shocked to see such calm and stone faced attention.

 **Admiral Donitz argued very persuasively that if Germany could deny the British just one million of those tons they'd force the UK to surender or they'd be weakened enough for Germany to invade them.. The German weapon used to starve the British was the U-Boat.**

 **Churchill soon introduces armed escorts to protect the supplies but the German response is absolutely devastating. Admiral Donitz created Rüdal tactics wolf pack tactics a R** ** **ü** dal is a pack of animals and instead of approaching signally as the U-Boats did in the past they would move in these long patrol lines and when they found a convoy they'd use radio signals to form into a pack and overwhelm the British Convoy. The results were devastating when they got caught by a "Pack" of U-Boats they'd lose half or more of the convoy.  
**

 **The Battle of the Atlantic as this was to be called saw two changes happen. The first one is this.**

 **Churchill consistently asked Roosevelt for US aid but the US is still neutral at this time. (Mind you they did provide support for the Allies through supplies and lend lease, plus Roosevelt knew they'd have to enter the war eventually)**

 **But a Deal to put it VERY nicely was made. The US would give fifty destroyers to the UK to help keep them in the fight but at a HEAVY price. In exchange Britain gives the US eight of it's overseas bases to America and it dismantles it's preferential trade route with it's colonies.**

 **It's a VERY mixed deal for the UK because on one hand it helps Britain fight the war they couldn't have done it without American support Materially; on the other it accelerates the collapse of the British Empire make it more and more unaffordable. For Winston Churchill that is a very painful deal but one that probably had to be made.**

A few American and Canadian MP' heard heavy and frustrated slams coming from some tents.

"It can't be." Elizabeth said in a bit of a shock as her Britannian wing mates were shocked as well.

 **The next was t** **he Tizard Mission, officially the British Technical and Scientific Mission, was a British delegation that visited the United States during the Second World War in order to obtain the industrial resources to exploit the military potential of the research and development (R &D) work completed by the UK up to the beginning of World War II, but that Britain itself could not exploit due to the immediate requirements of war-related production. It received its popular name from the program's instigator, Henry Tizard. Tizard was a British scientist and chairman of the Aeronautical Research Committee, which had propelled the development of radar. in exchange for access to American production lines the U.K "gifted" America every scientific innovation it had.**

 **That box of documents contained things such as blue prints, memorandums, and designs for Rockets, Jet engines, self sealing fuel tanks, the feasibility of the Atomic Bomb, Plastic explosives, and what many say is the most significant invention in world war 2. A working Magnetron number 12. A devise in radar advancement a thousand times more effective then the best American counterpart.**

 **That Box of Documents was described by one American Official as the most important cargo to ever touch American shores.**

"Wow" Genna simply said

* * *

 **After the Attack on Pearl harbor the US was desperate in launching a counter attack. They needed to show that despite this deviating attack they could still respond with a counter attack.**

 **The US found away and formed a daring counter strike Against the Japanese.** **Under the Command of Colonel James Doolittle. Launching from the U.S.S Hornet James Doolittle lead sixteen B-25' to bomb Tokyo, the Capitol of Japan.**

This was news and shock too the Fuso forces, both Mundane and Witch, The Fuso Empire still used Kyoto as the Capitol, and Junko and Mio actually heard of Doolittle before but she was a Witch, they began to wonder if there's any connection.

 **This was a bit of a moral boost to the Americans even though it didn't really cause much damage it showed the Japanese that regardless of the attack we're still able to retaliate, it also served as a bit of a slap in the face for the Japanese leadership as well, the military was** **embarrassed that they allowed the Emperor to be threatened like that.**

 **The next big move by the Japanese was the attack on the Midway Island**

 **Midway was an Important battle for the US because this was the big win or lose fight for them in the pacific war, America when they entered the war knew that Germany was the bigger threat and if Britain did not get immediate support the challenge for America and the Allies would be impossible. But the price to engage Germany first came at a price of a unchecked and unchallenged Japan.**

 **Japans centrifugal offensive was a shock to many, they seemed unstoppable, and within six months after Pearl Harbor they have near total control of the pacific theater. The Japanese captured territories for three main reasons. The first was expanding the Empire, second reason was for resources, the Dutch East Indies provided oil and rubber that they needed when the Americans hit them with the embargo. The third was they knew that America would eventually focus attention on them so a lot of the islands would be set up as barriers against the Americans when they would come.**

 **The Japanese operation involving Midway, like the earlier attack on Pearl Harbor, sought to eliminate the United States as a strategic power in the Pacific, thereby giving Japan a free hand in establishing its Greater East Asia Co-Prosperity Sphere. The Japanese hoped another demoralizing defeat would force the U.S. to capitulate in the Pacific War and thus ensure Japanese dominance in the Pacific. Luring the American aircraft carriers into a trap and occupying Midway was part of an overall "barrier" strategy to extend Japan's defensive perimeter, in response to the Doolittle air raid on Tokyo. This operation was also considered preparatory for further attacks against Fiji, Samoa, and Hawaii itself.**

 **From June 1939 The US navy combat intelligence unit has been working braking JN-25 the Japanese naval code in following days nearing Midway the code was finally broken. The situation for the Americans was very parlous at Midway. While the battle for midway was virtually even numbers in terms of ships. Japan had 21 ships including 4 carriers against Americas 28 ships and 3 carriers. But Japan had the better firepower and the pilots were more experienced.**

 **In accordance with Japanese carrier doctrine at the time, Admiral Nagumo had kept half of his aircraft in reserve. These comprised two squadrons each of dive bombers and torpedo bombers. The dive bombers were as yet unarmed. The torpedo bombers were armed with torpedoes should any American warships be located.**

 **At 07:15, Nagumo ordered his reserve planes to be re-armed with contact-fused general purpose bombs for use against land targets. This was a result of the attacks from Midway, as well as of the morning flight leader's recommendation of a second strike. This had been under way for about 30 minutes when, at 07:40, the delayed scout plane from _Tone_ signaled that it had sighted a sizable American naval force to the east, but neglected to describe its composition. Later evidence suggests Nagumo did not receive the sighting report until 08:00.**

 **Nagumo quickly reversed his order to re-arm the bombers with general purpose bombs and demanded that the scout plane ascertain the composition of the American force. Another 20–40 minutes elapsed before _Tone'_ s scout finally radioed the presence of a single carrier in the American force. This was one of the carriers from Task Force 16. The other carrier was not sighted.**

 **Battles are often decided within minutes or seconds and Midway is filled with important minutes and seconds.**

 **However the first attack by the Americans was a absolute disaster, in the first wave 41 Douglas torpedo bombers move to attack the Japanese fleet with no air cover, they are just destroyed. 35 of the 41 planes are destroyed, and not one torpedo hits the Japanese carriers.**

 **But then a second wave of American planes come in and the battle for midway is virtually won. While the Torpedo planes were being slaughtered by the Japanese planes it provided the distraction needed for American dive bombers to come in and three of Japan's carriers covers in weapons and fuel were destroyed in minutes.**

 **The Japanese lost Akagi, Kaga, Hiryu and Soryu along with at least half of the pilots the Japanese had during their earlier campaigns.**

 **However America lost Yorktown**

 **They had one Carrier being constructed we had seven under construction so this meant that the Japanese were going to have to be on the Defensive for the rest of the war.**

 **Midway is considered if not the greatest military comeback in US military history**

* * *

"So... that was a thing." Shirley said in extreme awkwardness.

"Are you alright Sanya?" Eila asked seeing Sanya green in the face though she wondered if it was because of the war or what Orussia had become. Next thing She knew Sanya was hugging her crying. Eila didn't blush like she would have because of The horrors she had too witness.

"I-I can't believe this " Erica said; the normally cheerful and mischievous girl had a face of horror.

"Auschwitz, how can we- they do something like that! how is that even possible!?" Minna yelled in rage.

"Wahh Shirley!" Francesca cried.

* * *

 **"BRAKE IT UP BRAKE IT UP!"** A few MP's ordered over the know mob of soldiers. The results were to be expected.

 **" _BANG BANG" "_ MEDICS!" **

* * *

Underwood decided to stay in Britannia until this was over, he was talked into staying and dealing with the fallout now then waiting for it.

'God only knows how this will turn out but I can guess.'

"I take that it was a lot too take in?" Underwood asked.

"HOW CAN WE EXPECT TO BELIEVE THIS!" Churchill yelled drunk.

"How the hell do you expect ME to believe that my country could do such evils!?" Kaiser Fredrick yelled, as he was the most angered by the following.

"How could Italy do something like supporting them?" Maria said eyes red with earlier tears.

"I realize that this is about the most extreme thing you can experience but that is the reality of it all, all because of a bad truce and wanting revenge." Underwood said.

"I have no doubt their will be... "arrests" for some people." Underwood also asked.

* * *

 **Gerald R Ford Class Carrier: USS** ** _Enterprise_ CVN-80 On route towards Africa 510th JFW Royal Witches AKA Brutal Witches**

Admiral Willet looked on with pity. There before her were the 510th huddled around what was supposed to be Stalin and Mussolini and the icing on the cake, the "spawn of Hitler" she called Adolfine a few times. Willet would be lying to herself if the thought of who those two were in her world didn't anger or enraged her, especially when they were on the newly christened flagship of the US Navy. But she also knew better then to blame the girls or make their life hell.

"Ahem." Wallet faked coughed to get their attention.

" _W-What's g-going to happen to us?"_ Adolfine asked through sobs.

"Sigh, we are heading to North Africa to push the Neuroi out of the region and secure the right flank and be able to move east." She said.

"T-that's not what I meant." Adolfine said.

"I know, I'll be honest with you not everyone on this ship or in America or Canada know who you girls are except for a few who need to be in the know, But that will change quick when they find out your name, unless you stop going by Stalin. If you keep your last names or nicknames quite you should be decently ok.

"Though there are some people with Jewish heritage on this ship so if they know who you girls are which will be eventually, do try and be prepared to feel and see glances of contempt. That being said we do have orders ready for when that happens, the biggest problems you face are with your fellow TEMP forces and Karlsland and VERY soon Orussia. Thankfully I'm one of those people who need to be in the know. You ever wonderd why you were taking off from training witch recruits and picked up by us while in route to Africa? I am here to officially tell you that you that the 5010th JFW is under joint command of the United States and Canada. Though you'll mostly be under American command."

"Why?" One of the princess asked.

"Why what?" Willer asked

"Why are you all doing this for us? After who we are." She continued.

* * *

 **Flashback 1970s**

"Hey there she is the newest sailor in the US Navy!"

"Stop it Grandpa!" Willet playfully chastised her Grandfather.

"The first Willet to serve in the US armed forces, have to say you're rocking the uniform."

"Well it's like the add said, "We can pretty much guarantee you won't die." Though I wish I joined a little bit younger though."

"Well starting off as an Ensign is a very good start."

"Yeah I know granddad, but it's not about the rank and it's not even about the country per say, it's about the values and the right to have those values and ideas that I'm serving and protecting."

"That you are... come here Janny, it's about time I showed you this." As he said that Willet couldn't help but wonder what he was talking about.

"Aside from you Grandmother I've never shown anyone this, not even your father my own flesh and blood." As he said that he rolled his left sleeve to show numbers on his arm, the same kind Jews were given during their oppression under the Nazi'

"G-Grandpa!" She said in shock.

"This is something that I have lived with for half of my life, many times it brings me guilt. Guilt that I was a Jew, guilt of constantly being reminded that I survived while my friends and family didn't. Yet I also look upon this as a source of encouragement, It's a reminder that despite this I won't let the world ever see this kind of thing happen again. Jane. When you go out there, serve your Nation, and serve those that came before you. Serve the memory of those who died to help free us from that evil time, and serve so that it may never happen again."

* * *

 **Yokosuka: Fuso Empire**

"As you can see general our training methods are the standard many nations use to train their witches as well. "Junko said guiding the American General around. At a distance Alexander saw Yoshika with her friends.

"What makes that Yoshika girl so special?" The American asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, while I've been the top subject of debate I've also heard stories of what that girl managed to save an active Witch, is this true?" The General asked.

"Yes it is, I may have not been there personally when it happened but Yoshika is definitely one of the few witches I have ever encountered with such high magic. It's actually well known around her town that her mother and grandmother were both witches and still have there magic." The Fuso beauty said.

"Yes I've heard that most Witches lose their magic abilities around 17 to 18... Is it also true that her father is the one who designed the Striker units."

"Yes ma'am that's true, you people sure know your stuff don't you." Junko finished.

* * *

 **Sorry for the long wait. I HOPE, I HOPE this comes at a bit of contentment for you and you enjoy it. Sorry again for the extreme ending of the History but it had to be done. When the next chapter comes out it'll be in North Africa. So yeah yoy'll finally see some action.**

 **Please review like and fav. And I hope this is to your liking**


	12. Chapter 12 Authors rant

**I know I know. Anyway I'm working on the chapter but this is the finals week for school. Anyway I wanted to try a new name for the story as well as an intro. Please let me know what you think.**

 **OK important ranting so PLEASE READ!**

 **LOTS of rants and ways I'm going to go in terms of family and politics. (Yes I'm trying to add a little bit of side politics but...) so sit down. We all know WW1 resulted in the loss of the European Empires but in Strike witches said empires are still in power. This would have MAJOR repercussions for the politics of the world. (no shit) but here's the main way I'm going to try and go for this. The politics of Imperial Europe pre and just before WW1 was a messy business. One reason is Queen Victoria of England. She had around 9 or 10 children. All of which married into royal families and empires hence one of her nicknames "the mother of Europe" (or something like that)**

 **The important things you need to know are two things with Victoria. She is the Great Great Grandmother to the ruling Queen Elizabeth. And as most of you already know (but for those who don't) she is the biological Grandmother of Kaiser Wilhelm the II, the last Kaiser. Victoria's Daughter who was also the eldest. Fell in love as a teenager with Prince Friedrich Wilhelm of Prussia (falling in love as a royal?) and married him when she was just 17. He died not long after becoming Emperor in 1888. Their son was Kaiser Wilhelm the II.**

 **So this means that Elizabeth is related by blood to the Kaiser. Wilhelm was Elizabeth the II third cousin. (in strike witches and the real world the queen is related to a lot of ex royals no shit) but I plan on adding this little side plot and things to the story.**

 **NOW THE BIG ONE!**

 **The nations of Strike Witches my be the same except for name, but two BIG things we see is when Minna's panties ERR I mean pants medal was given, the name Kaiser Friderick the IV was signed. This is where some evidence comes into play that some political figures of our world might not exist (or died early) in the strike witches world. People who might have never been born, born witches, or were just ignored by the author.**

 **Wilhelm died in 41 so his son crown prince Wilhelm would take over his fathers Empire (Nevermind Wilhelm did NOT like his son, mainly because he was a cheating whoremonger) so Wilhelm the IV? Should be the current Kaiser of Karlsland. So what happened? Let's go for he died in the invasion.**

 **We don't really know all that much about the rulers of the Nations. Only Churchill and a Kaiser and Maria are known, the rest are up for guessing.**

 **Oh and we'll use the Romanov family as the rulers of Orussia.**


	13. Chapter 13 Long live the Empire

**Happy Memorial Day. Salute to the fallen.**

* * *

The Suez was abuzz with activity, ships coming in to drop supplies and manpower and American and Canadian engineers working to make temporary airfields to house their cargo planes and Jets. Off the coast navy ships were patrolling the area, the whole area was alive to begin their push east, in the skies the storm witches were in the air.

"Hey Hannah." Raisa asked her wing mate and friend.

"Hmm?" Was the response.

"It's been what, two months since the They arrived and still it's hard to cope with it."

"Why do you say that Rai?"

"I mean after everything that's happened, from the arrival to learning about our counterparts from their world, and yet everyone is going about things like nothing happened. Even we Karlslanders are taking this too easy for my taste."

"We'll war waits for no one, but yeah I can understand what you mean, hell of a thing the Nazi' did; and to think Hitler was that crazy. I've heard Rommel isn't taking the news about how he was forced to commit suicide to good. I also heard from my contacts in Europe that the reactions of World war 2 are still a very touchy subject, the Liberion and Fuso forces haven't been as friendly as they use to be." Hannah said.

"Yeah Inagaki, kitano, and keiko haven't been the same as they use to."

"Give them time Rai, it's not every day you learn your country and everything you know was fire bombed or blown away by two nukes.- But I have to admit, I'm amazed at how powerful the Americans became after the war."

"I have to admit I am still pretty skeptical about all that mess, how do we even know it was true and not made up to better their stance in our world?"

"True Rai, but they showed us that history pretty early from their arrival. I don't think they could come up with history's of two world wide wars in that short amount of time, and as the Liberion' say to hit our leaders personal life story's and history close to the nail, that isn't something you can make up. And you remember the privet videos they showed us about our counterparts, I don't think they could have made up something like that with so much personal history, though granted it is a bit different but that's too be expected if your a man."

"How are you taking this Hannah?"

"Well When we were literally pushed back to the sea by the Neuroi I didn't think it would be the end of the war for us, though it was close for me. I still wonder if it's all some strange dream.. I mean for the next two days I couldn't even process what was going on. One second we we're evacuating Africa the next Neuroi are getting blown left and right by weapons no one could have dreamed of. It was an odd yet a majestic site when the Americans and Canadians came for the first time. I, like everyone else was transfixed on the things that came from no where, Don't blame me if I called major Scheiße at hearing where they came from. Then came the History of our counterparts...

"Hannah?"

"I can't understand it."

"I can't either but what is it that you can't?"

"Well Rai, I can understand how desperate Germany was after the unfair terms of the "peace" conference, but to think we-they were so desperate for change and glory that they were blinded by The Nazi party. I never thought that man could be lead so blindly by anything!"

"I know, but hopefully we-" Raisa was cut short as the radio crackled to life with new orders.

* * *

The Suomus Independent Volunteer Aerial Squadron was home to several Suomi witches along with a liberion and fuso and several others and the twin sister of Erica Hartmann, Ursula Hartmann. Ursula was en route to Britannia for a meeting with American and Canadian scientists. She was accompanied by her science team which included the famous or infamous Von Braun. With them were Katharine O'Hara AKA crasher O'hare and Elizabeth Beurling. Their was excitement in the air except for Elizabeth since she was always a bit on the gloomy side. They have heard so much about the people from the future and also heard so much about their history that along with excitement their was trepidation as well.

"Thirty minutes till arrival... the 501st is approaching for escort along with American planes." A pilot answered.

* * *

Yokosuka Base: Fuso Empire

Alexander felt in her bones that this Miyafuji person was important, she didn't know how but when she had these feelings she knew she had to act on them; Knowing Yoshika was the daughter of the man who invented these striker units was beside the point.

She was currently talking with the young witch and her two friends of Hyate and Suwa. As she was on a break finishing up her mission, she decided to see why her instincts bugged her. She never understood why the President orders her here in Fuso when she should be behind the drawing bord for the push into the oil fields of the Middle East. Though almost all her staff was working on that in her place so she guessed it wasn't bad.

"Ano General." Yoshika was saying before Alexander cut her off.

"Alexander is fine."

"Umm Alexander-San after all that you know and all that happens in your past, why is America and Canada so quick to help us? Even your enemy's?"

"Well Yoshika I like to think that we can look past that mess, by that I mean so? Just because your an alternate version of our old enemy's doesn't mean your all the same. Hirohito was the Emperor of Japan But here he's one of our allies;as to your second question, believe me it was extremely close, the Senate BARELY agreed to help you all, the problem was you where our enemy at least in some eyes and if you stop to give it some thought you can't blame them to much. But the main reason why we didn't want to help was we called major bull on you all fighting Aliens. In our world we never had contact with any extraterrestrial life, we actually look for them rather then them coming to us. Plus we didn't know how to handle the situation, it's not every day you get sent to a different world and find out the Empires of Europe are still in power." She replied to the young Witch

"Well after seeing your history I'm a bit ashamed of what we did." Yoshika said looking down.

"Hey! Stop that that wasn't you that was OUR world."

"Still, to think we Fusoans take extreme pride in our military but I guess Japan took it a step further."

Alexander paused long enough to take a sip of water. "Well at the end of 1941, the Japanese navy was larger than any other force in the Pacific. They had more aircraft carriers than we did, and they were all concentrated in one ocean rather than split between two. Our battleship line was sunk in the mud of Pearl; theirs was alive and kicking. Japans pilots were hardened veterans, ours were kids who had barely completed flight school. Their fighters could fly rings around ours, and their planes could strike far beyond the range of ours. Not only did their torpedoes actually work, but they worked far better than we thought possible. And the end of December, 1941, the Japanese navy was, without question, the best.

The problem was that Japan was the best, and they knew it in terms of their military might. And because they knew it, they were blinded to the thought that we might try to counter it. They didn't think Good old fashioned ingenuity would work and we abused that blindness, frequently and maliciously. Japan was blind to the thought that we might break their codes, mainly JN-25. Japan was blind to the thought that our fighters might adapt tactics to negate the Zero's advantages and highlight its disadvantages. Japan was blind to the fact that the destruction of our battle line forced us to develop strategies that would account for that lack, and minimize that loss. And Japan was blind to the fact that every American survivor came away with precious experience and insight that was immediately spread across the fleet, whereas every Japanese loss was a loss of experience and training Japan could never replace. I've known some Japanese that cling to the idea that they lost simply because we outproduced them. I suppose that is a comforting myth, but it is also a false one; by the time all our new carriers and battleships started hitting the field in 1943 and we were just spamming industry, the forces that made Japan such a strong power in 1941 were already broken. Sure they still had the battleships as well as Mushashi and Yamato but with Aircraft Carriers that removed their importance. The United States won the war by outfighting and adapting against Japan. After many costly battles and almost having our backs broken we managed to minimize our weaknesses and highlighted our strengths, where as Japan was too blinded by their superiority and pride to realize what we were doing until it was too late."

"Learn history well girls so that it won't happen again, take those words to heart. You'd be shocked at how much your world leaders still cling to these tactics you have been using even after we tell you it is obsolete and there's better ways of doing things, trust us we know! We 80 plus years of experience. And yet they won't listen." Alexander finished.

"Still to think Japan was that brutal, I chose to enlist because I don't want to sit by while other people die! I want to go and help! To save lives and to try and make things better. The thought of Japan being my worst nightmare makes me sick and I still think what could have been if the Neuroi didn't exist." Yoshika said

"Don't think that way! I've seen that kind of thinking too many times in life, that thinking is poison to the mind, all that matters is that is our history not yours, and your Nation is not like imperial Japan."

Flash forward

"Your wanting to be a doctor when you grow up right?" Alexander asked the young Miyafuji.

"Yes I am! I am planing on taking over our family clinic when this war is over."

"What would you say if You could come with me to America and learn medical there?" The American General said.

* * *

"I hope your visit here was satisfactory General." Junko said escorting Alexander to her "ride" Alexander Spent three more days at the base then expected though the results she wanted was done.

"Yes it was, we managed to collect all the things we needed! And I wish to thank you for all the hospitality you have shown during the time you were the guide and I wish you the best of luck on your new post to the Ardor Witches."

"No, thank you Ma'am. And all paper work for her transfer has been filed as well." Junko said bowing her head.

"I have a feeling we'll see each other in Africa, so till then!" Alexander and Junko made a surprisingly good friendship in the time the American was there. She was also idolized a bit by the young Witch trainees as well for being from the future and being a General. They only knew Galland as the highest ranking witch in the world though Doolittle was second but not many knew.

 **"Request for disaster relief requested! All available witches please respond to sector XX. A landslide has happend trapping several people and students. All available witches respond. "**

"Kuso! Hayate go get suwa and rally at the site! I'm going on ahead." Junko ordered.

"hai"

"We'll hep out as well, our VTOL can provide help Miyafuji you go get ready as well." Alexander said.

"Excuse me General but are you sure? You need to make the deadline don't you?"

"It's fine they'll understand besides that can wait, those people can't ; now load up on your striker and lead the way for us."

* * *

 **The 506th was supposed to be formed after Gallia was free but in this story they were formed earlier.**

506th Joint Fighter Wing: the Noble Witches. Sinai desert Africa.

Heinrike was patrolling the skies east of suez, she along with her wing mates were spread out along the vast desert of the Sinai along with a few American Jets and a forward observation force of Americans to keep track of key areas. She was amazed at how fast Intel about the reconnaissance of the vast area was going. But she also had a terrible time getting used to the whole thing.

"All flights be advised this is Creeper; we are picking up a force coming in from the North, Most likely Nuroi, ETA to your FOI five minutes." The scouts reported over the shared comms.

"Girls form up on me." Heinrike ordered.

"Captain be advised positive confirmation on Neuroi. Fifteen Goblets, twenty Walkers and one heavy class heading straight for Suez. You need to intercept and destroy ASAP."

"This is major Heinrike we will need immediate support in dealing with a force that large."

"Copy Major Command is already informed. Fire support inbound in four minutes, you are ordered to engage once support fire is finished more fighters are on their way over."

"Girls prepare yourselves!" Heinrike ordered.

* * *

The Pacific is the largest body of water on earth, so it was easy to get lost if you didn't stick to the sea lanes. But in this vast sea was 1 Arleigh Burke class destroyer was being escorted by a Fuso detail. This was on of the two prices for the three Fuso witches the Americans now Commanded. The Arleigh Burke was running a skeleton crew as Fuso navy men would commandeer the ship with the Americans telling them how to run it. Only A quarter of it's missiles that make up its fighting capabilities were present. The Pacific was said to be generally clear of Neuroi since the Fuso sea incident and Neuroi have a problem with long range with water-

 **So it's said.**

"Prepare a Full data wipe once we reach the halfway mark." The Captain ordered. The deletion of it's database was important. Less they lose any and all leverage they had in terms of knowledge and technology to the TEMPS.

"Sir radar is picking up a massive amount of contacts one hundred miles north of us, all Fuso ships are also alerted to the contacts." A bridged crew said.

"Neuroi?" The captain asked.

"The lead Fuso ships confirms it's hostile."

"Prepare battle stations."

"Sir we don't have the amount of missiles necessary to fight them off." The 2IC said."

"If these Witches are as important as everyone says they are we don't have to worry."

"Hold off on the Data wipe we need all personal at Battle stations."

"Sir the Hiryuu is launching fighters and three Witches." Comms Officer said.

"Roger launch the first of our AA, lets soften them up for the flyers."

Short flash forward

"Impact in

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1... good kills.

"What's the count of our Missiles?" The Captain asked.

"15 MK 41'. We still have a good amount left of our RIM' and we still have our tomahawk. Close rang AA is fully loaded however." 2IC finished.

"What the number of the Enemy?"

"Sir we still count over 500 hostiles of varying sizes. But Fuso forces are engaging as we speak." The Comms officer spoke.

"This doesn't make any sense, Neuroi are said to have been driven away from the Pacific, what are they doing- SHIT! Comms! Alert the Fusoans that we are the target! I don't know how they know about this but they are trying to stop us from reaching Fuso!" The Captain ordered/yelled after the realization.

"Those Witches need to do what ever damage they can then fall back!"

"Sir! Reports coming in from the Witches- They are engaged with Laser type Neuroi" the Comms reported.

"How many?"

At least fifty, but only one heavy type flyer is giving them trouble

"Load the Tomahawk too take that dam thing out, have the Witches pullback.

"Tomahawk launched, impact in thirty seconds" 2IC said

"The enemy are getting closer to our positions! All Fuso fighters have been destroyed, those witches are in full retreat." COMM' replied.

"Launch all missiles at medium and heavy types."

"Captain Witches report good hit they managed to take it out."

"Enemy will be in range of our Guns in fifteen seconds! Witch units have arrived." 2IC said.

"Sir, the Fuso ships Haruna, Atago, and Mutsu are opening fire."

"Comms' tell those Witches to stay low and watch out for our fire, spin up the Phalanx'" 2IC ordered.

For ten minutes the battle was being waged. The American ship was no doubt decimating the small and medium class Neuroi, the only bad side was the Mediums could take heavy amounts of fire and each Neuroi core was never in the same place. The witches did their best and they did a lot! But only three could only do so much. With Hiryuu moderately damaged she had no choice but to retreat along with the Witches. The theory that the Neuroi was after the American ship was proven right when no Neuroi went after the Fuso ships. Five ships remained and only fifteen Neuroi still attacked, but one small class did a Kamikaze run right into the American ship.

"ALL HANDS ABANDON SHIP I REPEAT ABANDON SHI-

That Neuroi Kamikaze run hit the ammo storage which nearly obliterated the ship. Seeing as the mission was a failure the remaining Fusoans made like mad for Fuso. But the question remained, how did the Neuroi know about this mission, and what caused them to act like this.

 **Thirteen hours after the battle. Neuroi profiler class**

 **Initiating cyber bypass protocols standby... Security systems bypassed gathering data.. Data transfer complete; initiating sacrifice protocol... No viruses detected.**

 **Initiating Data decryption... Data decryption complete.. WARNING, WARNING! Multiple Priority data detected sending to Forman... Data transfer complete... Mother class Hive inbound.**

 **Drone class Forman has received intel, sending data back to home world long live the empire**

* * *

 **and done I have thought about it a little and I decided to let Yoshika have US training and too study modern medicine. Before you wonder yes she will be posted to the 501st.**

 **Anyway I like to think that the Neuroi are only scouts and drones. The scouts before the invasion.**


	14. The Empire and Canada's decision

**Thank you for letting me know about the Hirohito Chan was from a different manga. I've thought long and hard about it. And I have decided to keep the real world Hirohito. All previous statement have been edited out of the story. I know it's Ben three months since my last update. I'll be frank. Life happens like everyone knows. This has taken away my interest in updating stories. Another reason for the late update are my other stories as well. And generally I won't deny is pure laziness to write. Though I write parts of my stories all week. Any way here's a filler about Canada and the Neuroi.**

 **I've written this staring form 300 words too around 2,000 words. Why short? I want this out for the people who will be effected by Hurricane Irma. I hope once you get out of harms way or at the VERY LEAST prepared as best you can to whether that bitch this could provide you some entertainment and to take your minds off of her. Good luck and God Bless!**

* * *

The home world of the Empire is something straight out of Hell. Large buildings darker then the night towers over the barren lands and near poisonous air. The sky, darkened by the smoke of industry that is run by slaves and ash of victims burned and boiled alive as fuel and sacrifice in the name of the living Neuroi goddess.

 **"Great leader we have received odd news of harvest party 10098/96 on the Resource rich planet 87700/28." replied a Servant official of the Empire.**

 **"What news is it? this better not be another plot of rebellion! I have warned you what would happen if you come to me again with useless information!" The Great leader said.**

The Great leader was the greatest warrior in the Empire second only to the goddess he loves with all being of course. Naturally his skill has made him the leader of Imperial forces to unforgiving skill. Countless worlds have fallen under his cruelty, all in the name of his god.

 **"N-No Great Leader! We have revived reports from a Foreman drone on said planet, a Profiler class has come across some new information that is shockingly surprising."** Replied the servant with un-hidden fear.

 **"Give that to me then!"** the Great leader said, but for the next ten minutes he said nothing then finally he replied.

 **"This is nothing of concern!"**

 **"B-B-But ALL reports say that the inhabitants are a low tier civilization! T-This report SHOWS that something unknown even to us has happen-" Before he could finish he was grabbed by the neck.**

 **"OUR GODDESS KNOWS EVERYTHING! YOU DARE SAY OTHER WISE!?"**

 **"N-No-G-Great Leader-I-I would never think of such. I-I- It's just that of all our conquers and encounters we have never come across where future meets past."** He said in desperation, finally he was let loose falling to the floor.

 **"Get out"** The great leader simply said.

 **Grand chamber of the Neuroi**

 **"Why have to come here?"** The god asked to the general.

 **"My lord one of the foreman drones on a class X Planet has transmitted news that I believe requires your attention."**

 **"I will be the one to decide who or WHAT my attention is deserving of Maggot!"**

 **"Of course my god! but I believe we could use this data to better our operations and drones in the area."**

 **"We shall see."** For ten minutes the reports were read until it was laid down

 **"What are your orders?"**

 **"Prepare a Mother class Hive. These worms are of no consequence."**

 **"Yes my Queen. But Mother-class hives will take a few years to prepare"**

The General was suddenly assaulted with a great pain that even he in all his undying pride yelled in pure agony and mercy

 **"DO NOT QUESTION MY ORDERS AGAIN!"** The goddess yelled as she relented on her judgement.

* * *

 **Suomus to Britannia**

We see a Junkers transport landing on the strip of the 501st base. The plane was transporting a group of scientists with a witch escort. The agreed meeting between the TEMPS, the Americans and Canadians.

 **Flashback**

The most prominent scientists being Ursula Hartmann, and Wernher Von Braun. They were being escorted by O'Hara and Burling with Barkhorn, Erica and Eila meeting them around the half way mark. At the half way mark of their journey from Suomus they were met up by the three witches as well as two F-35'. Excitement was big around the scientists, none more so the Von Braun himself, he could only guess at the possibilities the Americans and Canadians could provide. And he could use his knowledge for a better cause then his counterpart under the eyes of the Nazi'; he would admit he was glad of how his career post war panned out with NASA but that was a different him, this is now.

"Approaching the base." The pilot said.

 **Present**

The transport landed, and the American escort had returned to their carrier, the witch' while ed on base. As soon as Ursula got out she was tackled by her twin sister.

"Ursula hi!" Erica said with a huge smile.

"Hello Erica."

"Welcome to the base, no doubt you're all eager to get to work and study what can be studied." Minna said to the guests.

"Yes we are quite excited." Braun replied as the team began unloading and moving to a designated hanger where research would begin. Now the time the researchers would be on base would be partly up to their own suggestions but also the Americans and Canadians as they would have ultimate say on what they wanted the TEMPS to see and know.

* * *

Britannia may stand as one of the few Nations as a viable means of getting onto the European continent; Orussia is far too large as an effective means, plus for the time being Orussia is nearly cut off (US and Canada are know getting in touch with them). Romagna is not in the best position to effectively launch attacks (The mountains), Hispania would be an idea but..., suffice to say Britannia is the best option of getting on the mainland. And she is getting a boost in everything to hold the Island; with Middle East operations and advances in the works, Canada is agreeing to send most of it's navy and a quarter of it's forces to defend their "*Alternate Crown and Monarch*"

 **Flashback. In regards of Canada deciding on recognizing Elizabeth the II as their Ruling Monarch. (See Chapter 10)**

Canadian PM Collins along with Parliament have finally agreed on which actions to take with their alternate royals. Unlike the US who have begun integrating Liberion TEMP forces into their ranks, the problem was who would they pledged allegiance too?. Elizabeth II is the Queen all Canadians have known, but since they are back in the 40' technically the "all powerful and sacred" Crown still on the head of her father King George VI. And while no war of the Roses type of incident would ever happen, it would with no doubts raise questions on the young Witch. Suffice to say she would with out a doubt have a great amount of influence and become quite the powerful person if not the most powerful... in terms of being a TEMP.

Elizabeth II. A witch. The outcry and shock of the Canadian people (And some Americans and American politicians) was quite the site to behold. Your Ruling monarch, young and beautiful, a brave warrior defending her people and Empire. OH and parading around with no pants or stockings. The Scandal of the century. How would she rule? This isn't the Queen of the "millennial times." Hell the colonial Empire/s are still in power. Who would be the Governor General of Canada? Would she appoint a new one or keep everything the same. Many believe she would keep things the way they are but who would mentor her Royal Highness in modern technology, terminology, warfare, and above all eles affairs of state when her father is still the current monarch?.

And she would automatically become the "Colonel-in Chief. Though it would be a purely ceremonial roll. The amount of influence she would gain would be scary. Hell how would Churchill act with this development.

Now it's important too know, Elizabeth wouldn't become the commander in chief of Canada in the literal take charge kind of way. But the powers of all executive authority is vested in the sovereign (Queen or King), Canadian and Commonwealth nations are required to have the consent of the ruling Monarch for laws and bills to become law and to have legal effect. While the power for these acts stems from the Canadian people through the constitution of democracy, executive authority remains vested in the Crown and is only entrusted by the sovereign to their government on behalf of the people, soo to put it simple. Canadian Politics and by extension the Britannian Empire is in an absolute Cluster F7ck.

The decision was made, and the fallout would fall hard, but they were prepared for it as best they could. Underwood would actually have attended as a guest and to congratulate the young future/quasi ruling Monarch but he was busy using all his influence and abilities in pushing bills to give NASA funding it hadn't seen since the could war. The choppy static in their commutations was getting out of hand, and they could only make contact every few hours and for only minutes.

Collins along with around ten Mounted police and a handful of Soliders **(the Mounted police act as the Royal proactive service for Canada)** where at Buckingham Palace to state their decision. The royal family consisting of the King and Queen and their children would be present, Churchill had attended as well as he was the PM. Elizabeth was obviously there as well, along with three of her closest friends in the 511TH.

As the Royal family entered the room Collins and The Mounted police paid their respects to the family. After the all the pleasantries were over King George asked the question the Britannians were wondering.

"So what is this meeting about?" He asked.

Collins made the decision not to beat around the bush so as was tradition he assumed the proper stance with the Mounted police and soldiers following suit.

Collins started first.

"I swear that I will be faithful and bear true allegiance to Her Majesty Queen Elizabeth the Second, Queen of Canada, her heirs and successors, and that I will faithfully observe the laws of Canada and fulfil my duties as a Canadian citizen.

This brought a massive shock to everyone their, the soliders quickly followed suit as well.

"I ... (full name), do swear that I will be faithful and bear true allegiance to Her Majesty, Queen Elizabeth the Second, Queen of Canada, Her heirs and successors according to law. So help me God."

The Britannians all turned their heads to stare at the young woman. Complete shock was all they could see.

It was Elizabeth' mother who broke out of her shock first.

"What is the meaning of this!?" She nearly shouted.

* * *

 **To you Floridians and other impacted by bitch Irma. I hope this will bring you a bit of entertainment and help you. Good luck, God Bless and your in my Prayers.!**


	15. The Eastern Front Hell is cold not hot

**OK! So I'm trying something different this chapter, less third person-ish and more... Novel like, let me know if you like this please. Thank you!**

 **The Eastern Front: February 7th 1942**

 **30 miles west of Volgagrade**

Orussia was a cruel place. 'Eternity can be so cold here' One Orussian Imperial solider thought, they had piled up the dead just to shield themselves fr om the cold. The ungodly wind, cutting into Nakita as he was making a short run from the trench to the forward observation post until he wonderd if he would ever stop shivering. Despite popular belief by the west the Russians suffered and died just as much from the cold as the Germans did back in America and Canada' world. They may have been acclimated better but it was unforgiving to all life. Nakita had never shivered so much in his life and he grew up in Siberia; but shivered was putting it mildly as spasms shook him to his core, he shudderd so violently and with such little hope the convulsions would ever cease. He began too wonder if he might die from exhaustion, there was no source of warmth in his filthy dugout that he shared with two other Orussians and one Karlsandian. The Karlsander was covered in so many layers of clothing that was scavenged from those that were not riddled from the onslaught of Neuroi bullets and a few deserters who were executed. But now the soliders fighting here who had the small comfort of extra clothing no longer looked like men, they looked like swollen harry ticks. Nakita tried to speak to his three foxhole mates but his voice stuttered so much from the cold he gave up. He only had platatudes to offer anyway, without Witch support Hope was nearly gone, and when the next wave of Neuroi came... it would be all over and they would be swept from the face of the earth.

Certainly the Motherland stretched endlessly, Orussia was a Hell of frozen never ending space and Neuroi without number, thousands are just beyond the darkness from the very hole he lays. The Humans had stacked up a dozen or more of the 'pliable bodies' in the vain hope that they would offer protection from the howling wind that roared across the plain and knifed through every layer of rotting and fetting clothing they had. One Orussian corpse with which they had used to build their cover, had frozen with an arm protruding, it had too have been blown off in a Neuroi attack and the sharp bone stump dug into Nakita' neck forcing him to shift into a more comfortable... or exposed position. He couldn't see the faces of his country men who had huddled there with him and didn't know their names this wasn't even his unit, he'd been separated from the engineers for three weeks, and he was transferred to this place, this makeshift last line of defense before the Neuroi had a clear shot to the final stand. But that hardly matters, he now fought with one of the few remaining Karlsland Heer solider in Orussia and didn't think he'd ever see his Comrades again. He'd come forward to encourage these men and increase their diligence, but that was reduced instead too curling in a small ball and trying not to moan in freezing pain. The cold coupled with the fact that death is right over the horizon and nothing could ever stop them only made the suffering worse. Nakita knew that far in the rear across an impenetrable sea of frozen mud laid a mountain of provisions and Arctic wheather gear that would never reach their position as it was all being used for the defense of Volgagrade. He knew, because he had helped build the great depots himself! And seen them filled with thousands of hooded lambs wool jackets; and mountains of thick blankets. With insulated warm boots and soft cat skin gloves. Yes thinking and knowing all that comfort would never reach them only served to to keep warm the hate and contempt of the Tsarist government as well as knowing that the Witches would get first pick of gear. He didn't have a huge hate for Witches, hell it was a witch that saved him in Petersburg, but right now anything that could take a second away from the thought of freezing was welcome. If the Communist revolution has held ground he thought then he knew for certain they'd at least be warm before they died. Instead they were forced to piss on their cracked and blistered hands, it was the only way they had to even briefly warming and cauterizing the fissures and scaps filled with infected frozen puss. Their wounds had almost made it impossible to hold a rifle let alone fire one. One of the men in the hole Nakita thought somebody had called Franz began to sob, nobody moved too comfort him, every breath produced a rattling sound deep within his chest and sometimes an explosive burst of coughing that sprayed them with mucous. The young boys wailing and coughing increased.

"Mutti! Mutti!" He cried ensesently Nakita painfully levered himself too pierce over the rim of hardened frozen soil and bodies.

"Look alive my Komrades!" He Gruffly said, "Neuroi will be attacking soon check your communication lines!" A white haired Orussian Sargent picked up the phone and held it close to his ear, he dared not touch it to his skin or else it would stick to his skin.

"Lines are fine" he grunted. The dawn was near enough now that Nakita could see steam pluming from his mouth what remains of the dense forest of blood and mangled bodies once more resolved itself into an open field littered with near uncountable bodies of dead, the few remaining Karslanders but mostly dead Orussians. The shell holes as well as holes made by the Neuroi were now visible to, thousands of them curiously delicate if viewed with the detachment of humanity. Against the vast canvas of the snow cover steppes, Nakita was gathering his strength when the vague horizon that blurred between white bloody ground and gray sky was unexpectedly thrown into sharp definition. A solid Black line appeared extending as far as the he could see, when the Neuroi screech reached him. Nikita grabbed the phone from the hands of the Sargent and began cranking the handle to generate a charge, when a small impossibly distant voice answered. He screamed into the mouth pice demanding what artillery support was available, the connection was poor and the line crackled and hissed with static to the point he believed they could not even hear him on his side of the line. That far away tinny nearly none human voice repeated the same useless mantra again and again. "What was that?! What was that?" Nakita called out his identity and rank, demanding an artillery barrage, only to here the same words on the line. The Young Karlsland boy began screaming for his mother reminding Nakita of his own son Sergei for just a brief moment, he would turn Four in three months. The Karlslander' grief, rage and terror cut into Nakita' soul far worse then the cold which seemed impossible. "MUTTI MUTTI! NEIN NEIN!"

Lieutenant Nakita readied his Rifle while the two other Orussians wrestled franticly with the spandow attempting to thred a new belt for their MG with stiff shaking hands. The Black line on the horizon now had red to it as it grew thicker as more and more Neuroi invaders poured over the jagged lands. "Черт there are millions of them!" Cried the gunner, his voice cracking with terror as the Neuroi all screeched at once, causing the Orussians to cover their ears to try and alleviate the sheer agony they were suffering. The resounding tremors of the Neuroi advance reverberate right through their bodies, only adding to their terror and death.

"We must go Lieutenant! We have to run NOW!" Cried.

"WE NEED ARTILLERY!" Nakita screamed out in both desperation and to make sure it could be heard trough the louadness of the Alien attack as he held his hand on the MG feeder who was only seconds away from fleeing his post as where hundreds of others around them only to meet the same fate of a bullet of bullets ripping them apart. "FIRE!" Nakita shouted pointing at the Neuroi who advanced like a surging black tide; the MG crew began to fire, the harsh industrial hammering coming in short bursts that did nothing to halt the advancing hoard. While the Neuroi killed another hundred men in less then ten seconds.. most of those were men running away in terror.

"Where is the artillery!" He roared into the phone.

"WHAT WAS THAT? REPEAT!?"

The Neuroi was now upon them.

"Mu-mu-Mutti." A single shot rang out sounding flat and insignificant in all this chaos, it was so close that Nakita jumped, not knowing for an instant that a warm shower of gore had just sprayed him. The the young Karlsland boy was dead, his body twitching in inhuman spasms, one side of his head was missing; blow off by the pistol he had placed within his mouth and triggered when his mother failed to save him from the monsters rushing at him. The Neuroi were now a right on top of their position. Nakita tried one last time for artillery, though unlike the other times he spoke calmly and clear, as if he were ordering something in a quite restaurant. "Where is our Artillery?" "Repeat your last over!?"

Knowing nothing could be done, and filled with terror himself Nakita took out his issued sidearm, stood up from his trench as bullets were flying from behind and ahead of him, he cussed and flipped off that endless sea of Black on the eternal Orussian Steppe and began to promptly pull the trigger firing at those monsters who dared to desicrate mother Orussia. He was allowed two seconds to look behind him, and all he could see was either brave men firing with no effect and field guns doing little, or men who were running away. Nakita didn't blame them for running anymore, and if he had time to be honest he'd think about it as well. But he thought. 'What's the point, better to die here then to die a few yards away.' The shear size of the Neuroi force with weapons fire drowned out the sound of the first barrage of artillery so that Nakita didn't realize that the much wanted artillery barrage was on it was. Until the first shells shrieked over head to explode in the center of the Neuroi mass half a second later. Enormous fountains of fire and ice and the screams of Neuroi invaders erupted just behind the breech of the attack. Silhouetting the front ranks in curtain of flames, but the Neuroi rushed on regardless until five Neuroi Heavy walkers suddenly disintegrated in a shower of shards . "Land Witches" he said as he heard the sound of engines from behind and the voices of girls. But the MG' didn't hear nor pay attention to his words as they kept fireng, yelling and cursing at the enemy in their native tongue.

"Stop! You'll either overheat the gun or melt the barrel." Nakita said regaining some of his wits. He hoped down from his exposed perch and holstered his pistol, a frightful den, the sound of a world driven in two shook the mud beneath their feet as the big guns fired back their barrage trough the still densely packed Neuroi invaders. Nakita knew Artillery was a small blessing in their own way when they fire into the Neuroi, but it was more for their sake then it was to attack the Neuroi. He wondered though, how many Neuroi were destroyed with those barrages; ten? Fifteen? Two hundred? Then it was time to continue the attack, with land Witches finally arriving to support it was the thing needed to get their moral back into the fight. The Neuroi attack had been stalled but it would be only a matter of time before the Neuroi attacked again, how long did they have? Seconds minutes? Hours for Neuroi renforsments? This was a small outpost just ahead of the final defense line before Volgagrade.

"URA!" The seven Witches yelled as they advanced towards the Neuroi, if Nakita hadn't seen first hand what Witches could do he would have thought they wanted to die! But then again who was he to judge when what he and his fellow countrymen were doing was even more suicidal and besides, he saw what Witches can do. Salvation had come... but as he let out a sigh of relief, a new horror was spotted and it paralyzed the man, his jaw actually hanging slack and his eyes bulged. One of his fellow Orussian hole mates had howled like a dog in terror and ran for his life, stumbling over the corpse of the dead boy and the bodies of their fallen comrades. A Neuroi the size of a battleship was appearing in the sky, its shrike louder then all the noise this battle had produced. For a split second A bright red light had engulfed the Witches who were equally surprised or terrified by this new Neuroi that they didn't have time to react. When the red light faded a split second of nothingness then an explosion and the Witches gone! Vaporized by the lasers of the Neuroi, a deep scar in the ground where thick frozen solid ground and mud once was. Nothing but hot steam came from the ground now, at this site every Soldier that wasn't frozen in fear and shock ran for their lives, away from this new monster only to be mowed down by the surviving land Neuroi. The new Neuroi, now had its sights on Nakita, even though it's impossible to tell, Nakita new that he would be the next victim of this new evil invader that had so easily wiped out Humanity's best hope of stopping them. Red lights engulfed Nakita and then darkness.

 **Orussia the Eastern Front February 28th 1942**

 **The center of Volgagrade**

"Comrade Lieutenant! Comrade Lieutenant wake up sir wake up! Your scaring the others!" Came the response of a Sargent waking up Nakita and pulling him up by the shoulder from the nightmare that had haunted him. The Red light of the Neuroi had died considerably to a soft but blinding yellow, "Markov?!" Nakita was disoriented his heart still raced almost as bad as that day outside Belgrade. "Markov is that you?"

"No sir I'm Sargent Makarov, I've been attached to your unit." The Sargent responded. Finally He remembered, he was no longer at the final defensive line, but here in Volgagrade where the Tsar himself chose to make a last stand. Here in Volgagrade he was in the company of the people of wonders! It had been nearly two weeks since that battle and it was during that battle that the people from the future arrived. Nakita would never forget it, though a form of half formed thoughts and feelings flew through his sleep deprived mind. But two things were certain. He was alive and warm! And he couldn't get over the fact that people from an alternate future had come to help save the motherland. When that Neuroi was preparing another volley it was suddenly hit by some rockets, as Nakita looked to where the fire had come from, he saw Studabaker trucks filled with more Russians and a at least three handfuls of different solider in uniforms and gear he never recognized with flag patches that resembled Liberion he saw on the lend lease boxes. And shortly after that Witches! Both land and air. Nakita couldn't help but collapse in his hole and weep uncontrollably at salvation.

As the line was filled with reinforcements the batterd defenders where sent to Volgagrade, there they had learned about what was happening and what they would do.

* * *

 **And cut! We finally see the Eastern Front. I went with a different approach on the story. Do you like it? Anyway more later from this flashback. Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
